Sans peur !
by Voracity Karn
Summary: La reine Eurydice et le roi Lucius ont chacun un héritier de sexe différent. Il faut donc les marier ensemble, afin de lier leurs pays et éloigner la guerre ! Oui, mais le mariage et l'amour, ça n'intéresse ni Héraklès ni Francesca. A force de se côtoyer, ces deux-là finissent par développer des sentiments. Mais quand Francesca se fait attaquer, Héraklès prend les armes !
1. Chapter 1

**Dans la même lignée que "Sous l'océan~" [Hetalia + La Petite Sirène], voici "Sans peur !" !**

 **Moony-Amadeo et moi avions découvert que nous connaissions toutes les deux cette œuvre (c'est tellement rare, snif) et, étrangement, c'est ce qui nous a décidé à écrire dessus. Et comme c'est elle qui a commencé la dernière fois, c'était à moi de le faire ! Bon, ça, et la quasi absence de "Arthur".**

 **Héraklès Karpusi (Grèce) : Arthur/ Neoklos (Chypre) : l'espèce de faire-valoir de Derek / Sadiq (Turquie) : le père non nommé d'Arthur / Eurydice (Grèce Antique) : Reine Uberta / Néfret (Egypte Antique) : Lord Rogers / Gupta (Egypte) : nouveau personnage, yeah o/**

 **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia - Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **-L'univers de "Le cygne et la princesse" appartient à Columbia Pictures.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Petit Héraklès tenait fermement une fleur bien maltraitée qui touchait presque le sol, sa corolle abîmée et froissée.

De son autre main, il tenait la jolie robe de sa maman qui tenait elle-même petit Neoklos né peu de temps auparavant. Trop tard pour connaître son père. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse être présent pour son enterrement.

La musique funéraire leur vrillait les tympans, malgré qu'ils soient plongés dans cette espèce de transe contemplative typique des deuils, des pertes brutales. De la mort de ses proches.

Pas un mot n'avait traversé leurs lèvres depuis le décès du prince, Sadiq Karpusi, quelques jours plus tôt. Servants et nobles étaient bien en peine pour leur soutirer la moindre phrase, troublés par leurs regards vides.

Eurydice et Sadiq s'appréciaient bien avant leur mariage, l'amour était né peu avant leur union, et Héraklès peu après celui-ci. Cinq ans plus tard, ce fut le tour de Neoklos. Et seulement quelques mois après, Sadiq les abandonnait.

\- Maman ? Papa va se relever, hein ?

Il arrivait parfois qu'il leur joue des tours, qu'il se cache et attende que Hellas parte à sa recherche. Avant la colère, venait le déni.

Elle lui caressa distraitement la tête, sans vraiment y faire attention.

Leurs regards du même vert profond étaient bloqués sur le cercueil recouvert d'un tissu brodé. On y reconnaissait le talent de la souveraine, sans erreur.

Il y avait de nombreux murmures parmi les invités. Certains commentaient la jeunesse de la reine qui pouvait encore se remarier, le fait qu'elle ait deux fils ce qui l'en empêchait ou pouvait l'éviter, d'autres se demandaient quelle direction allait prendre le royaume.

\- Votre altesse, si je peux me permettre...

La conseillère du trône se dressait auprès de la jeune femme, en un soutien indéfectible, son fils auprès d'elle.

En tant qu'amies d'enfance, Eurydice lui prêtait souvent l'oreille, même dans de pareilles situations, bien que son ouïe lui paraissait déficiente, à force de bourdonner.

\- Il va falloir penser à l'avenir.

Leurs regards tombèrent sur leurs enfants. Gupta, Héraklès, Neoklos. C'était eux, l'avenir. Le futur du royaume allait peser sur leurs épaules.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucius : Rome / Francis/Francessca : France / Marianne : Nyo!France / Kenneth : Écosse.**

 **Bon, en fait, c'est Lady Oscar, ce truc xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Lucius était aux anges ! Il venait d'avoir un fils, encore un. Il en avait déjà eu plusieurs par le passé, certains même diraient une bonne tripoté. Il est utile de préciser que l'homme collectionne les conquêtes à travers tout le royaume. Celui-ci était cependant particulier, sans doute car il lui faisait penser à une petite fille et que le roi aurait adoré avoir une future princesse sous son aile. C'était décidé il l'élèverait comme tel ! Cependant, l'accouchement ayant été quelque peu compliqué la mère de l'enfant décéda. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il perdait ainsi, c'était la troisième. Lucius en fut profondément touché, même si il n'était pas un mari fidèle il aimait profondément Marianne.

Quelques mois plus tard après l'enterrement de cette pauvre Marianne, l'enfant nommé Francis, fut présenté en public. Une grande réception fut organisée, le matin les gens du peuple se présentèrent pour présenter le respect au nouveau prince (qui portait étrangement des vêtements de petite fille), l'après-midi et la soirée furent réservées aux souverains et nobles de pays voisins ainsi que leurs enfants. Francis était allongé dans son berceau, gloussant par moment. De nombreuses personnes louèrent la beauté de l'enfant, ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient de malice et de petites bouclettes blondes avaient poussé sur sa tête.

Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent de joie quand il vit arriver la magnifique Reine Eurydice et la délicieuse Néfret, c'est à peine si il remarqua la présence des petits princes qui étaient venus en compagnie de leur mère. Il saisit les mains de la première et lui fit un baise main.

"Vous êtes toujours aussi splendide..."

Il fit ensuite de même avec la seconde.

"Et vous madame, une beauté à faire pâlir les dieux eux-mêmes. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde de pouvoir vous compter parmi mes invités."

Il leur offrit son plus beau sourire et là, une idée géniale fit son chemin dans son esprit. Toutes les personne ayant vu l'enfant doutaient de son sexe, il pourrait modifier un peu la vérité… pour la beauté du geste bien entendu. Si son plan marche, il pourrait passer le restant de sa vie en compagnie de deux créatures de rêves. Il se retient de glousser et accompagna les deux femmes et leurs enfants jusqu'au berceau.

"J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Francesca, ma première petite princesse. Je suis navré que sur le carton d'invitation il était écrit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit homme. Mon ancienne épouse a eu des jumeaux, malheureusement le garçon l'a suivie dans la tombe peu de temps après … mais nous avions déjà envoyé les cartons d'invitation."

L'excuse était plausible. Après tout, pour un souverain, seule la naissance d'un héritier mâle comptait. Il n'aurait plus qu'à faire passer le message a tout le palais mais aussi au peuple pour que sa petite farce soit crédible. Francis baignerait dans ce monde où tous le monde le considérerait comme une femme … Lorsqu'il vit le petit Héraklès se pencher sur le berceau de son fils il se pencha à l'oreille de la reine.

"Que dirais-tu de marier ces deux-là ? À moins que tu ne préfères m'épouser moi ? Je pense que l'union de nos deux royaumes pourrait nous être bénéfique à tous."

L'homme était plutôt du genre direct et espérait fortement que sa proposition touche la mère de son futur beau-fils. Après tout, quelle reine saine d'esprit refuserait de fusionner son royaume avec un autre, surtout quand les deux royaumes sont prospères. Dans l'ombre, Kenneth, le sorcier du royaume complotait afin de prendre le pouvoir. Plusieurs semaine après la présentation de Francis/Francesca, Lucius eut vent des intentions de Kenneth et décida de stopper les frais. Alors que le peuple réclamait la mort du sorcier, le roi magnanime préféra l'exiler et ainsi épargner sa vie. Même les malédictions que hurlait le roux ne le firent pas changer d'avis, les gardes le laissèrent donc aux frontières du royaume. Lucius avait lui d'autres chats à fouetter.

Francis grandit donc dans le mensonge, depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il portait des robes. De jolies robes, bien qu'il ne faisait que de râler pour avoir des vêtements comme ses frères pour mieux courir. Il portait aussi les cheveux longs. Ses précepteurs l'éduquaient comme une future princesse, ainsi il savait toutes les choses qu'une petite fille de son âge doit savoir. Heureusement ses frères l'embarquaient parfois et lui apprenaient ce que eux savaient. On avait beau lui répéter qu'il était une fille, Francis sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose clochait. Il essayait souvent d'en parler à son père mais celui-ci éludait ses questions, c'est exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au palais de son "futur époux". Beurk Francis exécrait l'idée de passer tout l'été dans ce palais.

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

C'est en traînant des pieds que Héraklès suivit sa mère dans ce pays étranger. Il avait pas envie d'être là, lui… Pourquoi il devait venir voir un bébé ? Il savait à quoi ça ressemblait lui, son petit-frère n'avait que deux ans, après tout !

Il s'approcha du berceau en gonflant les joues et se pencha dessus, se demandant un instant si vomir sur le poupon serait mal vu. Sans doute. Dommage, ç'aurait été drôle. De toutes façons, c'était qu'une fille. Les garçons, c'était mieux.

Sur le chemin, sa maman lui avait pourtant dit que c'en était un. Qu'il était peut-être plus jeune que son frère, mais qu'ils pourraient jouer tous ensemble dans quelques années. Mais, ce n'était qu'une fille.

En renâclant, il embrassa la joue du bébé et se laissa tomber sur les pieds pour vite vite rejoindre sa maman qui se faisait importuner par un grand monsieur qui lui plaisait pas. Il était beaucoup trop proche de sa maman pour ça.

\- Hé, toi, monsieur, tu t'en vas ! Y a que mon papa pour faire ça !

C'est vrai, quoi, on n'avait pas idée d'être aussi proche de sa maman !

Mais cette dernière se contenta de lui sourire avant de faire face à ce monsieur trop proche.

\- T'épouser ? Je préfère encore embrasser un pestiféré. J'en ressortirais sans doute plus saine. Quant à l'union entre mon fils et ta fille… c'est à voir. Elle est plutôt mignonne et je n'ai encore rien signé pour Héraklès. Nous pouvons toujours tenter.

Elle avait capté le regard de Néfret qui hochait la tête à cette idée. Bien qu'elles n'appréciaient pas Lucius, lier leurs deux royaumes n'était pas une affabulation.

\- À croire que devenir père t'a mis le cerveau dans le bon sens. Tu viens trésor ?

Elle le salua et lui tourna le dos dans un mouvement de sa toge, son fils lui prenant sa main et se retournant pour fusiller le vilain monsieur du regard. On touchait pas sa maman !

* * *

\- Tiens-toi droit, Hellas.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie.

Eurydice appuya sur le dos de son fils pour le forcer à se redresser. Entourée de sa garde et épaulée par sa fidèle amie, elle attendait la venue de cet emmerdeur et de sa petite fille qui devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Et depuis leur arrivée, elle devait rouspéter sur son fils qui faisait tout pour ne pas être présentable, la forçant à lisser la toge immaculée qu'il portait et s'entêtait à froisser.

\- La question n'est pas d'avoir envie ou non. La question est de faire bonne figure. Alors, tu te redresses, tu souris et tu utilises plus de bonnes manières que tu ne l'as jamais fait de toute ta courte vie !

Des gloussements secouèrent les soldats et les serviteurs en entendant leur souveraine. Le petit, bien que de caractère docile, était plutôt têtu et n'en démordait jamais. Enfin, si, mais seule sa mère arrivait à le faire ployer.

\- Les voilà, déclara Néfret de sa voix égale.

Les torses se redressèrent et se bombèrent, les têtes se levèrent et les visages se firent neutres. Première visite, premier contact. Il fallait être irréprochable.

\- Roi Lucius, je vous accueille chez moi, déclara Eurydice de sa voix de souveraine. Que vous vous y sentiez comme chez vous.

Elle plia les genoux à peine, en une révérence délicate, alors que tous les autres se fendaient en une révérence plus profonde.

Une fois le protocole passé, elle sourit doucement en apercevant la petite fille.

\- Francesca, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es devenue très jolie. Sois la bienvenue dans cette demeure qui sera la tienne à chacun de tes séjours ici.

Elle poussa Héraklès devant elle, c'était à lui de prendre la parole. Mais il garda le bec fermé, les traits crispés. Ils ne se détendirent pas plus lorsqu'elle lui pinça la nuque qu'elle savait fort sensible.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, princesse Francesca, grommela-t-il.

Dès qu'il put, il lui fit une grimace qui, l'espérait-t-il, passerait inaperçue aux yeux des adultes. De toutes façons, sa mère évitait autant qu'elle pouvait de croiser le regard de Lucius, comme si il était un basilic, se contentant des politesse d'usage.

\- Hellas, et si tu allais présenter le château et le jardin à ta fiancée ? Gupta, je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur eux.

Neoklos ne chercha même pas l'autorisation et les suivit alors que son aîné tentait surtout de mettre de la distance entre lui et son boulet aux cheveux blonds.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pourquoi le début va si vite ? Parce que dans le film d'animation, les deux premiers chapitres n'existent pas et les deux qui suivent (dont celui-ci) se passent en chanson ("Quelle idée !" que je vous conseille, sur YT)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au palais, le visage plutôt boudeur de Francis se transforma en véritable hymne à la joie. Bien entendu rien de tout cela était sincère, mais il avait réussi à développer au fil du temps une capacité à mentir tout bonnement incroyable. Une fois descendus de leurs montures, Lucius poussa légèrement son enfant en avant. Le brave homme s'inclina devant la souveraine, un sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres.

"Nous vous remercions pour votre accueil, mais aussi d'avoir la gentillesse de nous accueillir chez vous durant tout l'été."

On voyait clairement que le roi était aux anges d'être ici, il allait passer tout l'été avec deux femmes à la beauté presque surnaturelle. Francis sourit lorsque la reine l'interpella, elle était vraiment jolie et il n'avait rien contre elle. Alors il fit une révérence avant de hocher la tête en répondant positivement à la question d'Eurydice. Son sourire se fana presque aussitôt lorsque le prince s'adressa alors à lui. Son père le bouscula discrètement dans le dos et un regard lanceur d'éclairs plus tard Francis retrouva son sourire bien que crispé.

"C'est un honneur pour moi d'être ici."

Francis rendit sa grimace à Héraklès, il n'allait pas se laisser faire par ce petit prince prétentieux ! Si il réussissait parfois à mater certains de ses frères, il pourrait le mater lui. Dès qu'ils reçurent l'autorisation, le blond se mit en marche, suivant les deux princes, tentant de le rattraper à coups de grandes enjambées. Alors que Lucius parlait gaiement du futur mariage des deux enfants avec la souveraine, Francis lui s'appliquait à faire vivre un véritable enfer à Héraklès, qui, il faut bien l'avouer, le lui rendait bien. Croche-pieds ou même bagarres étaient de mise. L'été fut long, mais l'année qui suivit à tenter de convaincre Lucius d'abandonner son idée de mariage fut encore plus longue. Au moment de partir, le blond sortit toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour ne pas partir, malheureusement pour lui cela ne marcha pas. Cet été-là fut encore pire, Héraklès et Neoklos furent tout bonnement infernaux avec ce pauvre Francis. Plus il grandissait, plus il était difficile pour Lucius de traîner son fils tout l'été.

D'autant plus qu'à présent Francis devait porter des vêtements supplémentaires qui lui donnaient une poitrine légère ainsi qu'un culotte faisant paraître ses hanches et son postérieur un peu plus développés. Régulièrement, le jeune prince devait changer la taille de ses prothèses. Les étés étaient un peu moins désagréables et lui et Héraklès commençaient à s'entendre un peu, même si ils trouvaient encore le moyen de se faire des crasses. L'occupation principale de la fausse princesse était de draguer les gardes, il ne se cachait même pas. Séduire l'amusait.

Bien que les relations soient un peu moins tendues, Francis refusait toujours catégoriquement le mariage. Hors de question qu'il se lie à jamais avec cet… cet énergumène de première ! Lucius, bien que toujours heureux de voir ses deux plus grands fantasmes tout l'été, commençait à douter de la possible réussite de son plan. Durant l'hiver, il écrivit à Eurydice pour partager ses craintes tout en essayant de convaincre le blond d'entendre raison. Finalement, un été, le miracle eut enfin lieu. La jeune "princesse" ignorait encore comment elle en était venue à penser que le sourire du brun était si beau, si chaleureux qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rapprochés. La douceur et la tendresse avaient remplacé les bagarres d'autrefois. Un bal fut même organisé. Lors de ce bal, Héraklès prit la décision d'annoncer à tous leur volonté de se marier. Cependant, un doute prit le jeune homme.

"Attendez s'il vous plaît ..."

Héraklès tenta de le rassurer, malheureusement pour lui le blond tiqua sur ses paroles. Le prince semblait ne voir en lui qu'une belle jeune femme, son amour se limitait à cela ?! Il avait besoin de savoir, d'être sûr.

"Ne suis-je rien de plus à tes yeux ?"

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	5. Chapter 5

**L'action commence :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Les premiers étés furent éprouvants bien que très drôles, pour les enfants qu'ils étaient. Que ce soit Neoklos qui l'accompagnait dans ses plans bancals ou Gupta qui les surveillait silencieusement, il n'était jamais tout seul avec sa prétendue fiancée.

On fuyait les responsabilités comme on pouvait.

Ceux qui marquèrent son entrée dans l'adolescence furent plus… matures. Mesurés. Bon, il était fréquent que les deux matriarches aient à les chasser des fenêtres à croisillon du hammam, mais rien de plus notable. En-dehors, évidemment, de ce pauvre Neo qui se faisait taquiner sur ses rondeurs de bébé.

Troquant la toge au profit de chiton, ionique ou non, qu'il ceinturait d'écharpes toujours plus colorées, il commençait à s'intéresser à Francesca qui était passée de simple fille à interlocutrice. Il ne se lassait pas de la noyer d'informations sans aucun intérêt en prenant un air sérieux et docte, juste pour le plaisir d'obtenir ce petit air confus dont il se délectait.

Quand il avait un peu de temps libre, il montait des plans pour empêcher le fonctionnement de ceux de son plausible futur beau-père qui semblait n'avoir qu'un seul but : apercevoir la reine Eurydice nue. Ou au moins dénudée. Ça pourrait presque être un travail à plein temps, si sa mère ne veillait pas elle-même au grain.

Et puis, un jour, Héraklès se rendit compte que son regard restait un petit peu trop longtemps fixé sur une certaine partie du physique de la blonde qui se trouvait entre la gorge et le nombril. Qu'il pouvait passer un temps assez long à l'observer, ce petit renflement qui prenait un peu plus d'importance chaque année, semblait-il. Généralement, un taquet de la part de Gupta suffisait pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

Les années continuèrent de s'écouler, le faisant frôler l'entrée dans l'âge adulte où il apprit à serrer les poings et les mâchoires alors que sa promise préférait jouer avec les gardes, contractant par-là même les muscles qu'il s'était forgés à travers les différentes disciplines sportives qu'il exerçait.

\- POURQUOI ? S'écria-t-il.

Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, le craquelant presque sous la puissance, la présence silencieuse de Gupta dans son dos, veillant qu'il ne se fasse pas mal dans sa démonstration de colère.

\- Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-elle pas ? Nous allons nous marier, non ? Alors, pourquoi préfère-t-elle sourire aux gardes et parler avec les servants ? Je suis prince ! Nous sommes prédestinés !

Dans ces accès de jalousie, Héraklès perdait son calme habituel, sa logique et ses préceptes de réflexion.

Sa mère avait dû tomber sur une de ces scènes, ou on la lui avait reportée. Dans tous les cas, le résultat fut le même : le bal pré-nuptial venait d'être annoncé.

Virevoltant au rythme d'une valse -une musique provenant du royaume de la future mariée- Héraklès se perdait dans ces yeux si grands, si bleus où il serait resté bien des heures. Mais tout avait une fin et ils durent bientôt se séparer, toujours liés par une main, non sans s'être embrassés. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, d'ailleurs.

\- Il semblerait que vous pouvez annoncer la bonne nouvelle, déclara-t-il en prenant à témoin les invités. Celle de notre mariage.

Il se tourna vers sa future épouse, un large sourire sur le visage, à la recherche un peu superflue d'un assentiment. De toutes façons, cet événement ne pouvait qu'arriver. Autant que ce soit eux qui décident du moment. La porte de la prison se refermera moins fortement sur eux.

Mais l'envie était toute autre pour la princesse, elle posa la question fatidique malgré ses vaines tentatives de réconfort.

\- Rien ? Mais non, voyons, tu es tout. Tout ce qui me manquait jusque-là, tu es ce plein capable de combler ce vide au fond de moi. Tu es cette lueur parmi les ténèbres, tu es… tu es…

Hélas, en plein milieu de ce discours ô combien touchant -Eurydice prétendra ce qu'elle veut, Néfret avait tout vu- son visage fut irrésistiblement attiré plus bas et un sourire benêt prit place, cassant l'ambiance romantique. Dans son coin, Neoklos se frappa le front de la paume de la main.

Pour le mariage, c'était pas pour tout de suite…

Le son clair de la gifle qu'il reçut parut résonner dans le silence de cathédrale, au même titre que les talons de la princesse alors qu'elle passait les portes en vitesse, laissant son père derrière elle.

Se tenant la joue, l'air effaré, Héraklès tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il dut se résoudre à l'inévitable et accompagner sa mère pour saluer une fois de plus Francesca et son père. Ce n'était pas pour cette année.

Alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner au loin, il sentit le regard réprobateur mais amusé de sa mère, ainsi que la main de Gupta sur son épaule et celle de Neoklos dans la sienne, toutes deux en de minimes tentatives de réconfort.

\- La prochaine sera la bonne, j'imagine… soupira-t-il, honteux.

Il alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention de n'en ressortir qu'après que ce souvenir infamant ait disparu de la mémoire des communs. Mais il n'en eut pas le loisir.

Un garde était arrivé en courant, habillé de ces étranges atours typiques du royaume des Bonnefoy, afin d'y pousser son dernier souffle en un message aux allures sinistres. La famille royale venait de se faire attaquer.

N'écoutant rien ni personne, Hellas bouscula tout le monde sur son passage, rejoignant les écuries où il sauta sur le dos de son cheval, dédaignant le confort de la selle par manque de temps, et le talonna comme un forcené, son cœur battant à ses oreilles. Mais il n'arriva pas assez vite et ne put que recueillir les derniers mots du roi Lucius qui le mit en garde contre les apparences d'un monstre énorme. Et nulle trace de Francesca…

La rage au cœur, plus déterminé que jamais, il se plongea avec une ferveur sans égale dans son apprentissage martial, oubliant son amour des mots au profit du savoir des maîtres d'armes, mettant le plus de cordes à son arc qu'il était possible, dans l'idée de sauver sa belle. Ou, en tout cas, de la venger.

Mettant à profit l'entrée de Neoklos dans les arcanes supérieures de la maîtrise d'arme, il n'en dormait presque plus, sous l'inquiétude de sa mère qui le surveillait de loin, avisant les cernes qui s'épaississaient sous les yeux verts et le teint qui virait au gris, loin de son habituel bronzage. Sans oublier ce collier au motif d'une fleur de lys qu'il ne quittait plus depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé auprès du carrosse qui transportait Francesca et son père.

Son cœur de mère en souffrait plus que de raison alors elle se décida à faire un choix qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu prendre.

\- Hellas ? Trésor, tu devrais te reposer, tu tiens à peine debout…souffla-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

\- J'aurai tout le temps de dormir plus tard, mère. Une fois que j'aurai retrouvé Francesca et…

\- Chut. Je connais la suite, ne te fatigue pas plus, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour recevoir toute l'attention de son fils aîné qui l'observa avec crainte.

\- Je vais organiser un grand bal. Prochainement. Où toutes les filles de grande famille seront conviées.

\- C'est bien.

Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, compulsant des ouvrages.

\- Et j'aimerais que tu y prennes part. Afin d'y trouver une épouse.

Le codex percuta le sol, faisant voleter des feuilles.

\- Comprends-moi, trésor, je te vois t'abîmer dans une quête perdue d'avance. Rien ne nous prouve que Francesca soit encore vivante. Nous ne sommes plus liés avec ce royaume, ses frères ont pris la succession, il est temps que tu t'occupes de toi, de la place qui t'est due. Le trône sera à toi, un jour, tu ne peux pas éternellement parcourir le monde, courant après un rêve plus intangible que les nuages !

Elle avait élevé la voix sur la fin, le surprenant.

Sa mère n'était pas adepte des humeurs, des éclats, mais quand elle le faisait, ce n'était jamais sans raison. Et ça faisait assez peur, généralement.

\- Alors, tu vas mettre ta plus belle tenue, ton plus beau sourire, et tu feras l'effort de passer plusieurs minutes avec chacune d'entre elles. C'est ainsi !

Elle quitta la chambre, ses sandales ne faisaient aucun bruit, mais il ne put s'empêcher de transposer cette scène à une autre, son cœur se serrant de même.

Sa décision était prise.

Attrapant vivres et frère, il passa à la partie pratique de son plan, allant enfin sur le terrain. Tant pis si il n'était pas suffisamment prêt, il préférait mourir en ayant essayé que de devoir se soumettre à un mariage avec une inconnue.

\- Je te trouverais Francesca, je te le jure… souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser le pendentif comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kenneth : Écosse**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

\- Rien ? Mais non, voyons, tu es tout. Tout ce qui me manquait jusque-là, tu es ce plein capable de combler ce vide au fond de moi. Tu es cette lueur parmi les ténèbres, tu es… tu es…

Il savait parler aux femmes, Francis n'avait aucun doute là-dessus et au fond de lui ces mots le touchèrent. Malheureusement il avait vu son regard, ce regard que son père lançait aux femmes qu'il croisait. Certains gardes avec qui il avait flirté avaient eu ce même regard mais ils avaient vite arrêté après une mauvaise blague du blond. Héraklès lui n'eut pas cette chance, la gifle partit toute seule. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à s'ouvrir à lui, à se dire que cette idée de mariage n'était peut être pas si mauvaise et que le brun était quelqu'un de bien voilà qu'il lui fait ÇA ?! Francis fit aussitôt demi-tour pour monter dans sa chambre ou il s'y enferma jusqu'à son départ.

Lucius tenta de raisonner sa "fille" en vain, hors de question que Francis se laisse encore avoir par ses beaux yeux, ses muscles saillants, son sourire ravageur et son esprit taquin qu'il aime tant ! Non plus jamais il ne céderait. Juste avant son départ, Francis sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre à celle de son infortuné fiancé et avec une aiguille et du fil il cousit grossièrement la couverture aux draps puis au matelas de telle manière que le prince se retrouvera bloqué pour se coucher ce soir-là. Il se rendit ensuite au carrosse qui allait le ramener avec son père. Il fit ses "au revoir" habituels à la reine et sa conseillère et ignora volontairement le brun.

Le trajet était long pour le jeune homme qui devait supporter les questions et les remarques incessantes de son père. Alors qu'il allait enfin se décider à lui répondre le carrosse se stoppa. Lucius intima à Francis de rester à l'intérieur tandis que lui sortait pour voir où était le problème. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Kenneth. Lui et les gardes se battirent contre le sorcier, malheureusement celui-ci était bien plus fort qu'eux. Il se transforma en dragon et réduit la résistance à néant en quelques minutes. Francis, alerté par les cris et les bruits de bagarre, voulut aussi se mêler de tout cela, cependant le roux en profita pour le prendre entre ses serres et l'emmener loin, dans un vieux château en ruine. Francis se libéra de la prise du sorcier une fois au sol.

"Ramenez-moi chez moi ! Vous ne pourrez-pas me garder ici éternellement, mon père et mes frères me retrouveront !"

Il tenta de le gifler mais Kenneth arrêta sa main, se rapprochant de lui avec un sourire malsain.

"Tes frères vont avoir d'autres occupations mon mignon. Quant à ton père, je crains que le Roi Lucius ne soit plus de ce monde pour chercher son dernier enfant ~"

Francis n'avait pas eu le temps de voir exactement les blessures de son père, mais le regard de son vis-à-vis lui disait clairement qu'il était sûr de lui. Les larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du blond.

"Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'il soit mort, tu vas enfin pouvoir être toi-même."

En faisant le tour de Francis, tel un fauve autour de sa proie, il finit par l'attraper par la taille pour coller son dos contre son torse. Son nez s'attarda un instant dans les belles boucles blondes avant de lui murmurer doucement.

"J'étais là à ta naissance jeune homme. Ton père a pu tromper tout le monde mais moi je sais qui tu es. Tu as de la chance, cela ne me gêne aucunement..."

Il passa sa langue sur l'oreille de la "princesse" qui se dégagea d'un geste sec, à la fois choquée qu'il lui dise une chose pareille mais aussi par ses gestes. Profitant de sa confusion, Kenneth lui jeta un sort, transformant alors le prince en cygne. Il pourrait retrouver son apparence humaine seulement grâce à une preuve d'amour véritable. Pendant ce temps il serait condamné à rester un cygne la journée. Les rayons de la lune reflétés par le lac autour du château abandonné lui permettront d'être de temps en temps humain. Francis était dévasté par tout ce qui venait de se passer mais aussi par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait jamais été une femme, mais l'apprendre ainsi … apprendre que tout votre entourage vous a menti durant toute votre vie. Héraklès était-il aussi au courant ? Il leva le bec vers le ciel, espérant de tout cœur que malgré leur différent son fiancé viendrait le chercher.

La nuit suivante, Kenneth revint. Il se montra plus gentil et plus doux avec lui, cherchant à gagner le cœur du jeune prince. Il lui expliqua alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était la revanche sur sa famille qui l'avait banni mais aussi le trône. Francis argua alors que ses frères ne laisseront jamais faire cela, mais le sorcier avait réponse à tout. Si le blond coopérait il demanderait à ses frères d'abdiquer pour lui, comme cela il n'aurait pas à les tuer pour que le jeune homme puisse accéder au trône. Le roux oscillait entre les mots doux et les menaces, cela terrifiait profondément l'ancienne Francesca. Si il ne le menaçait pas sans cesse et n'avait pas tué son père, il aurait très bien pu faire chavirer le cœur du blond avec ses yeux verts étincelant, ses beaux cheveux roux et ses muscles qui feraient pâlir n'importe qui.

Heureusement, Francis n'était pas seul. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Lovino la tortue un peu paresseuse et Feliciano la grenouille qui se rêvait prince. Une nuit où ils discutaient, un oiseau assez étrange s'écrasa non loin, blessé. Le blond retira la flèche qu'il avait dans l'épaule et lui fit un petit bandage. À son réveil, il fallut lui expliquer qu'ils étaient ses amis. L'oiseau se nommait Gilbert et débordait d'énergie. Lorsque les trois amis lui expliquèrent la situation de Francis et qu'il ait assisté à une des séances de drague loupées de Kenneth, Gilbert trouvait son costume ridicule … une jupe ?! Francis, lui, avait un petit faible pour le kilt même s'il ne l'aurait jamais dit au sorcier. Gilbert se décida à aider le jeune homme à retrouver son aimé, il avait déjà établi un plan. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'une carte pour savoir où se diriger.

Armés de courage, ils prirent d'assaut le château tous les quatre dans le but de récupérer une carte. La chose ne fut pas aisée puisque Arthur, l'assistant du sorcier, les surprit et tenta tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les stopper. Heureusement pour les quatre amis, ils réussirent à s'enfuir avec la carte. Gilbert et Francis partiront en direction du château de la reine Eurydice, ils ramèneront ensuite Héraklès pour qu'il assiste à la transformation du blond sur le lac à la nuit tombée. Leur plan était parfait, mais il ne se passa pas comme prévu. Francis avait plongé dès qu'il avait entendu la présence de Héraklès et surtout Neoklos qui, doué comme il était, avait dû se perdre ou rencontrer une bête pas si sauvage que ça. Son beau prince avait plutôt mal réagi en voyant un cygne foncer droit sur eux, il tenta de l'embrocher avec ses flèches comme un vulgaire canard. Connaissant ses talents d'archer, Francis remonta aussitôt. Lui et Gilbert eurent beaucoup de mal à éviter les flèches qui leur pleuvaient dessus, ils réussirent cependant à arriver jusqu'au château.

Risquant une dernière fois ses plumes, Francis s'envola pour aller se poser sur le lac. La lune, joueuse ce soir-là, se dissimula un temps derrière les nuages avant de rayonner de nouveau, permettant au blond de reprendre forme humaine. Les pieds encore dans l'eau, il sourit timidement au brun.

"Bonsoir Hellas ..."

Il fut plus qu'heureux de retrouver l'étreinte de son prince, jamais il n'aurait cru que la chaleur de ses bras aurait pu lui manquer autant. Ils échangèrent un baiser tout en émotions.

"Tu m'as manqué plus que tout." Mais le danger était là. "Tu dois t'en aller."

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la voix de Kenneth se fit entendre au loin. Francis devait le faire partir le plus vite possible, il lui expliqua grossièrement le sortilège dont il était victime et comment il pouvait le rompre. La volonté du prince à vouloir sauver "sa fiancée" était touchante et faisait bondir le cœur de Francis dans sa poitrine. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain soir au bal qu'organisait la reine. C'est entre panique et espoir que l'ancienne Francesca se retourna pour faire face à Kenneth.

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vlad : Roumanie**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Le cœur battant à toute allure, Héraklès jouait nerveusement avec son arc et ses flèches, marchant avec attention, évitant les racines et les trous, au contraire de son frère qui semblait vouloir alerter toute la population forestière de leur présence.

\- Neo, tu n'as qu'à aller par là, moi je vais de ce côté, okay ?

Il se donnait une fausse apparence d'assurance, mais il savait à peine ce qu'il cherchait ou comment. En tout cas, ce n'était pas avec un homme orchestre qu'il allait parvenir à débusquer quoique ce soit.

\- Désolé, grand frère… marmonna-t-il piteusement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, va, tente de faire au mieux, c'est à moi de trouver, ne te mets pas en danger ou maman aura ma peau !

Ils rirent silencieusement, se séparant et disparaissant parmi les frondaisons.

Nettement moins à l'aise, Héraklès scrutait le moindre buisson, des fois qu'un abominable criquet s'y cache. On ne sait jamais, au fond.

Il sourit un peu sadiquement en entendant le couinement de peur de son frère qui, bien que pas du tout peureux, était légèrement sensible en situation de crise. Et, au vu du son, il avait dû tirer une flèche par erreur.

Ses oreilles perçurent le vol proche d'un oiseau et il commença alors à bander son arc, dans l'idée de s'offrir un repas. Mais sa décision fut réellement prise lorsque des lumières étranges nimbèrent ce qui semblait être un cygne. Il ne devait pas être un simple cygne.

Les traits crispés, il tira.

\- Pour Francesca, cracha-t-il.

Mais il rata, ce qui l'étonna. Comme il était hors de question de laisser ce monstre s'en tirer, il le suivit alors qu'il était accompagné d'un… c'était quoi, cet animal ? Bref, toujours est-il qu'il les traqua, ne prêtant pas attention à son stock de flèches s'amenuisant. Il était le meilleur archer du pays, par les dieux ! Il devrait bien réussir à les avoir !

Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il passa plus de temps à leur courir après qu'à les toucher. Décidant d'économiser ce qui lui restait de traits, il les traqua, alors, le souffle court.

Ce fut presque hors d'haleine qu'il arriva à une propriété en ruine et, plus précisément, au bord d'un lac, alors que la lune montait haut dans le ciel.

Héraklès était en train d'observer les environs, autant en quête d'un propriétaire que de sa proie actuelle qui finit d'ailleurs par voler en sa direction, bien qu'elle se posa plutôt sur la surface de l'eau, l'air étrangement peiné. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce monstre lui avait ravi sa bien-aimée, il n'allait sûrement pas l'épargner !

… Bon, il avait aussi tué l'homme qui tentait de courtiser sa mère, alors il allait au moins faire vite et abréger ses souffrances…

Prenant tout son temps, il banda une fois de plus son arc et assura sa visée. Ce n'était pas le moment de rater.

Ce qu'il faillit faire, dérangé une fois de plus par cet oiseau vraiment trop bizarre qui ne devait pas être originaire de leurs contrées. Tant pis, cette flèche allait lui être destinée !

Mais il cessa tout geste lorsqu'une vive lumière lui vint de derrière lui, du lac.

Se retournant, il fut le spectateur d'une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Du cygne, nulle trace. De sa princesse, par contre…

"Bonsoir Hellas ..."

Hypnotisé et le cœur battant à tout rompre, il abandonna ses armes, n'y faisant aucunement attention, et se dirigea vers sa fiancée, écartant les bras pour la prendre dans une étreinte qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir à défaire.

Accessoirement, l'eau était froide.

\- Tu… tu étais vivante… chuchota-t-il.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans même qu'il tente de les arrêter. Il avait mieux à faire.

\- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama-t-il. Personne ne voulait me croire, mais j'en étais sûr !

Il était tellement dans sa joie qu'il faillit rater sa demande de s'en aller.

\- M'en aller ? Pourquoi donc ? Tu… tu ne m'aimes plus ? Balbutia-t-il.

Il la relâcha lentement, l'esprit bourdonnant, le cœur serré. Mais il eut tôt fait de rebattre normalement lorsque sa promise lui expliqua la situation.

\- Demain… Ma mère organise un bal… Elle te croit morte, avoua-t-il.Viens au château, que je puisse te prouver mon amour aux yeux de tous…

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'en aller, lui rendant son collier.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais quitté. Mais c'est à toi de le reprendre.

Sur ces mots, il la quitta, non sans difficulté, disparaissant derrière les buissons.

Bon, maintenant, la partie allait être ardue. Il était où ?

Il finit par retrouver son cheval mais nulle trace de son petit-frère. Il avait dû rentrer au château, sa monture était absente elle aussi. Après tout, il avait disparu un bon moment.

\- Mère !

Entrant dans la salle de bal, il oublia sa tenue dérangée et la boue sur ses sandales, courant jusqu'auprès de sa mère qui elle-même était en compagnie de Gupta, lui donnant diverses directives.

\- Mère ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Eh bien, des violettes, trésor ! Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

La surprise dans sa voix était légitime. Depuis quand son fils ne reconnaissait-il pas l'emblème floral du royaume ?

\- Mais elles sont… violettes !

Le regard blasé de la souveraine ne le troubla pas plus que ça.

\- D'où penses-tu que provient leur nom ?

\- Mais je ne veux pas de fleurs violettes ! Je les veux blanches ! Comme un cygne~

Sa mère soupira à cette lubie, arrangeant les bouquets par automatisme.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Neoklos ? Il est rentré, j'espère ?

Héraklès n'attendit pas de réponse, arrêtant un serviteur avec un plateau recouvert de ces friandises exagérément sucrées, comme il aimait tant.

\- Donnerais-tu ça à manger à un cygne ? Je n'en veux pas. Je veux quelque chose de frais…

Bien que ça ne l'empêcha pas d'en récupérer pour son propre compte, avant qu'il n'aille déranger Néfret qui dirigeait la troupe de musiciens.

\- Pour ce soir, je veux que la musique soit légère, que vous jouiez _allegro_.

Elle se contenta d'hausser les sourcils, esquissant un petit sourire en coin. Quelle était donc cette lubie ? Mais bon, pourquoi pas ? Elle échangea un regard avec sa reine et acquiesça, donnant un nouveau rythme au morceau.

\- Où est Neoklos ? Personne ne l'a vu ? Reprit-il.

\- Personne ne l'a vu, Hellas, lui répondit Gupta en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Vraiment ? Mais dans ce cas, qui sera mon témoin ?

Par réflexe, son ami d'enfance lui enfonça son coude dans les flancs avant de comprendre ses propos.

\- Témoin ? Tu comptes enfin te marier ? Ne me dis rien… Tu as trouvé une femme assez désespérée pour vouloir d'un pervers comme toi !

Un tantinet vexé, le prince se contenta d'un taquet de la main. Mais l'information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et sa mère s'empressa auprès de lui.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as fait ton choix ?

\- Oui, mère ! Tu la verras, ce soir, au bal !

Il appuya sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre sa chambre, ignorant la joie qu'il avait créée.

Ce soir, Vlad était bien en peine avec toutes ces princesses qui affluaient des royaumes les plus proches afin de ravir le cœur du prince. Il y avait trop de noms à retenir et, assurément, la reine mère ne laisserait passer aucune erreur. L'avenir du trône en dépendait !

Les jambes flageolantes, il relisait la liste fournie plus tôt. Que les dieux lui viennent en aide…

\- Trésor, tu as intérêt à me signaler sa présence à l'instant exact où elle apparaîtra.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mère, vous n'en aurez même pas besoin, j'en suis sûr.

Elle gloussa lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur la joue en un signe d'affection qui se faisait bien rare ces derniers temps.

\- Mon bébé est devenu grand ! Déclara-t-elle avec une fausse larme à sa conseillère.

\- Ton bébé te dépasse depuis quelques années, se moqua cette dernière. On dirait son père, tu ne trouves pas ?

En effet, pour l'occasion, Hellas avait opté pour la tenue que son père avait portée le jour de ses fiançailles, bien qu'elle fut revisitée afin d'être mise au goût du jour.

\- Sadiq me manque, souffla Eurydice en regardant son fils qui lui tournait le dos.

En un soutien muet, Néfret lui serra la main de la sienne, les cachant entre les plis de leurs robes.

Ensemble, ils apparurent en haut des escaliers royaux, descendant chaque marche sous l'attention accrue des invités. Ce soir n'était pas n'importe quel soir.

\- Rois et reines. Princes et princesses. Ducs et duchesses. Marquis et marquises. Comtes et comtesses. Barons et baronnes. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à l'invitation. Ce soir, mon fils aîné Héraklès va choisir parmi vos filles celle avec qui il dirigera le royaume. Espérons que son choix soit judicieux !

Malgré qu'elle l'ait dit avec humour, les esprits les plus aiguisés remarquèrent la pique acide. Il n'était pas question de titres, ce soir, juste d'un choix correct pour l'avenir. D'une reine ou d'une princesse avec une tête bien faite et bien remplie.

Son discours ne fut pas bien long, tenant plus d'une mise en garde qu'autre chose, son fils bouillant d'impatience à ses côtés, avant qu'elle fasse signe au chambellan qui s'éclaircit la gorge et sortit sa liste. C'était parti.

Gardant son visage impassible avec difficulté, Héraklès lutta contre l'ennui et l'impatience de voir des filles qui n'étaient pas sa Francesca tenter de le séduire. Elles étaient venues pour rien, mais comment le leur dire ?

C'était presque avec désespoir qu'il scrutait la foule, maintenant, cherchant à apercevoir la chevelure blonde et les yeux bleus de son aimée qui se faisait attendre.

Puis, enfin, elle fit son entrée. Tout en discrétion, évidemment, arrivant après tout le monde et la voie royale, faisant s'étouffer Vlad qui ne savait plus où se mettre face à cet impair. Mais ce n'était pas comme si la reine allait le balancer aux chacals. Surtout lorsque l'identité de la nouvelle se fit savoir.

\- Francesca… Te voilà enfin… souffla Héraklès.

Le silence était tel que tout un chacun put l'entendre.

Les deux soupirants étaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre, ignorant la souveraine qui s'évanouissait presque dans les bras de Néfret, bien en peine face à son gabarit voluptueux.

\- Serait-ce… Elle est donc vivante ? Couina Eurydice, n'osant y croire.

La valse commença.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Francis attrapa le collier, il le regarda presque avec tristesse, il s'agissait d'un présent de Lucius pour son dixième anniversaire. Ce souvenir était d'autant plus douloureux car à présent son père était mort. Bien sûr, avec la révélation du sorcier, Francis était perdu quant à l'attitude à adopter face à son paternel… Mais malgré tout, il l'aimait encore. Après tout il l'avait élevé et aimé, comme une fille certes mais il avait été aimé. Il caressa doucement le pendentif, on lui avait toujours dit que la fleur de lys était son symbole, sa fleur à lui. Il redressa la tête juste à temps pour voir Héraklès s'enfoncer dans les bois. Il aurait voulu lui crier qu'il l'aimait mais Kenneth déboula de l'autre côté.

Le blond, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, s'apprêtait à tenter de leurrer le sorcier. Il fallait qu'il puisse partir demain pour rejoindre son prince au bal. Il dissimula le collier dans sa manche et s'approcha du beau roux. Le sorcier, lui, titillait l'homme cygne en lui disant qu'il avait cru entendre des voix, il cherchait partout où elles pouvaient être. Dissimulant tout son dégoût Francis se jeta dans ses bras.

"Kenneth… Je… Si vous avez cru entendre des voix, il s'agissait de moi. Je m'entraînais à anticiper votre réaction lorsque je vous dirais que j'accepte de vous épouser. Je veux être votre reine !"

Ludwig, Feli et Lovino non loin se regardèrent désespérés, alors que Francis usait de son arme secrète : le battement de cils et les grands yeux bleus pleins d'étoiles pour tenter de séduire l'ancien mage royal et lui faire oublier ses idées.

"Oh c'est.. C'est vrai ?! Tu verras, je serai un bon roi ! Je porterai de beaux vêtements et je m'épilerai les sourcils ! Tu me rends si heureux, Francis, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ~ "

Un court instant Francis crut qu'il avait réussi à le berner, malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas le cas.

"Mais dis-moi… À qui appartient cette arme monstrueuse ?"

Le blond poussa un petit cri choqué en voyant que le sorcier tenait dans sa main, l'arc de son fiancé. Il s'avança par réflexe et voulut le prendre mais le roux l'écarta, le mettant hors de portée du blond. Il contempla un instant son captif, se disant que c'était du gâchis qu'il ne veuille pas accepter sincèrement son offre, car il avait appris à véritablement aimer le jeune homme. Il n'était cependant pas prêt à abandonner sa soif de vengeance pour ses beaux yeux. Il répéta mot pour mot les dernières paroles de Héraklès sur un ton moqueur avant d'ajouter.

"Tu croyais réellement pouvoir me berner, moi ?! Pauvre idiot ! Je crains fort que demain tu ne puisses pas aller au bal ~"

"Si vous voulez m'en empêcher vous aller devoir me tuer d'abord !"

Kenneth, qui s'était retiré après avoir volé le collier dans la manche du blond, se retourna, horrifié à cette idée.

"Non !" Pourquoi son joli petit cygne tenait tant à mourir ? " C'est juste que, tu vois… Demain il n'y a point de lune mon mignon ~"

Francis se retourna alors et vit que la lune était à son dernier croissant, il comprit alors que le lendemain serait une nuit sans lune et qu'il ne pourrait reprendre forme humaine. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, laissant des larmes de rage couler sur son visage alors que le sorcier, lui, disparaissait en ricanant. Kenneth, accompagné d'Arthur son assistant, mirent en place un plan diabolique, Arthur, grâce à la magie, prendrait la place de Francis. Il porterait même son collier en guise de preuve, il se rendra au bal et tous leurs problèmes seraient réglés. Le sorcier cacha cependant son trouble de condamner le beau blond à la mort. Il devait mourir sinon son plan n'aboutirait jamais. Et pour être sûr qu'il fonctionne, il devait enfermer Francis.

"Francis je t'en prie, je n'aime pas te voir comme cela. Je ne supporte pas te savoir en colère contre moi… Oh, je suis bête. Écoute, si tu n'es pas heureux, je ne le suis pas non plus. Pour me faire pardonner nous allons organiser un bal ici, et bien sûr il te faut un jeune homme pour cavalier."

Le cygne, qui s'était contenté de tourner le dos au sorcier au fond de la tour inondée, se retourna alors, craignant le pire. Neoklos apparut alors dans son champ de vision, le pauvre se débattait pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau tandis qu'Arthur le poussait de toutes ses forces. Alors que le jeune homme bascula enfin et s'écrasa dans l'eau, Francis plongea pour le remonter à la surface et le tirer vers un endroit où il pourrait s'accrocher.

"Ne me jette pas ce regard méprisant. C'est TOI qui as mêlé ton prince à notre affaire, ça me convient bien, très bien même !"

Arthur ainsi que Kenneth les enfermèrent dans la tour. Francis commençait à désespérer, mais c'était sans compter sur Ludwig qui utilisa de nouveau son génie afin de créer un plan permettant à Francis de retrouver son aimé. Lovino s'occuperait de distraire les crocodiles tandis que Feliciano lui chercherait un trou dans la muraille de la tour qui permettrait à Francis de fuir. Ludwig, lui, aiderait Lovino. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "abracadabra", l'homme-cygne se retrouva en dehors de sa prison. Sans perdre de temps il prit son envol pour retrouver le château de son bien aimé.

Il vola aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et arriva dans la nuit au château. Malheureusement pour lui tout était fermé, aucune porte, aucune fenêtre ne le laisserait passer et il manquait cruellement de force pour briser une vitre. Il faisait le tour de la salle de bal frénétiquement, cherchant à entrer. Arthur le surprit et fit tout pour que Héraklès ne le voit pas aux fenêtres. Tapant du bec sur les carreaux, il tentait d'attirer l'attention mais en vain. C'est avec horreur qu'il entendit Héraklès énoncer son vœu devant toute l'assemblée sans pouvoir rien faire. Il cria de toutes ses forces le nom du prince, mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas. Il clôtura son discours, scellant le destin du blond.

Francis avait mal, son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner, voler devenait de plus en plus difficile alors qu'il prenait le chemin du retour. Plusieurs fois, il crut qu'il allait s'écrouler et dégringoler, mais il tint bon. Le plus difficile fut lorsque le château de Kenneth fut en vue, la pauvre princesse ne tenait plus. Il butait souvent sur la cime des arbres ou dans quelques branches. Finalement il s'écrasa au bord du lac, il souffrait comme jamais encore il n'avait souffert. Il voulait juste mourir pour avoir enfin la paix.

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! J'aurais dû poster hier mais je suis actuellement en formation à Paris avec mes collègues. Donc entre ladite formation et le super dîner... Arf, c'est un peu passé à la trappe.**

 **Puis, bon, c'est pas comme si il y avait vraiment des lecteurs...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

\- Il y a… quelque chose de différent chez toi, murmura-t-il avec appréhension.

Il avait déjà failli la perdre en utilisant des mots inconvenants, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à une deuxième perte.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit-elle. Plus rien ne nous séparera.

Elle avait souligné ses propos en glissant ses doigts sur le pendentif qui était niché entre ses rondeurs féminines, attirant le regard masculin qui devint presque vitreux pour le coup.

\- Non, plus rien…

Leurs pas les menèrent auprès de Néfret qui dirigeait la troupe, la faisant hausser les sourcils. Mais qu'allait-il donc lui inventer, encore ?

\- Néfret ? Serait-il possible de cesser la musique ? J'ai une annonce à faire.

Diligemment, elle obtempéra.

Francesca au bras, Héraklès remonta la salle, se plaçant idéalement au centre de la salle de bal, souriant à sa mère qui gardait un masque inébranlable, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle luttait sans doute avec ses larmes.

\- Rois et reines. Princes et princesses. Ducs et duchesses. Marquis et marquises. Comtes et comtesses. Barons et baronnes. Mère. J'ai une déclaration à vous faire. Aujourd'hui, et comme le prévoyait cette festivité, j'ai trouvé mon épouse.

Les félicitations furent de mise et, bien que certains sourires étaient purement forcés de la part des jeunes filles et de certains parents déçus, la majorité était en liesse. Certains invités avaient reconnu la fille du seigneur Lucius et, bien que ses frères étaient absents, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de voir en elle la future héritière.

\- J'ai la joie de vous présenter la future reine de notre royaume. Enfin, lorsque je monterai sur le trône, bien sûr !

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait retrouvé sa fiancée qu'il pouvait se permettre de finir assassiné par sa propre mère…

\- Et, afin de lui prouver mon amour, je souhaiterais vous prendre pour témoin pour le vœu que je compte prononcer.

Il se tourna vers sa princesse qui semblait le dévorer des yeux et n'attendre que ces mots qui allaient franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne fallait pas la décevoir en cet instant crucial.

\- Devant les dieux et les déesses, devant les mortels et les nobles de ce royaume, je jure un éternel amour… pour la princesse Francesca.

Il ne détourna le regard que lorsque le froid de l'extérieur tourbillonna dans la salle de bal, éteignant bougies et lampes à huile, pour découvrir un homme roux de haute stature et portant… une jupe ? Pourquoi pas. Il n'était sûrement pas là pour discuter mode.

Après réflexion, ses sourcils étaient plus impressionnants que sa tenue.

\- Bonjour petit prince~ Tu viens de promettre ton amour à une autre !

\- Mais que racontez-vous, impudent ? Cette femme est la princesse Francesca !

\- Noon. « Francesca » est à moi !

Ces simples mots suffirent pour que Héraklès comprenne qui il avait en face de lui.

\- J'ai fait un vœu, un serment qui vous empêchera de lui nuire ! Vos pouvoirs n'auront plus aucun effet sur elle ! Ou sur nous !

Bien loin de s'en effrayer, le sorcier… gloussa ? Avant de reprendre la parole, déstabilisant le prince.

\- Oui, tu as fait une promesse d'amour ! Mais à la mauvaise personne ! Ce qui fait que tu as condamné ta « princesse » à un éternel trépas !

Une lumière bleue jaillit de la main du sorcier, allant percuter la jeune fille qui chût, le visage caché par ses cheveux, sans un bruit.

Le cœur de Héraklès parut se figer sous l'affront et il courut auprès de sa bien-aimée, la retournant avec crainte. Faîtes qu'elle ne soit pas morte… Faîtes qu'elle ne soit…

Mais ce furent deux yeux verts surplombés des mêmes sourcils que le sorcier qui lui firent face, le visage déformé par une grimace victorieuse et amusée.

\- T'es vraiment pas futé pour un prince, toi ! À se demander quel sera le destin de ton royaume !

Il fut coupé dans son caquètement par le jeune homme qui le balança loin de lui avant de se redresser, défiant le roux de son épée.

\- Tut tut, tu perds du temps, petit prince. Hâte-toi avant qu'elle ne pousse son dernier souffle, seule et abandonnée~

Son rire affreux parut le poursuivre alors qu'il remontait en selle et galopait à travers les bois en direction du lac où il avait retrouvé l'espoir. Une fois de plus, il chevauchait, l'ouïe brouillée et le regard fixe. L'Histoire aimait se répéter…

Le château en ruine finit par être visible, étreignant le cœur bien malmené du prince qui sauta de sa monture sans même l'arrêter, manquant de peu de se gameler. Il courut et trébucha maintes fois sur les dalles inégales qui tentaient de le ralentir. Mais il tint bon.

Et c'est essoufflé qu'il parvint enfin à la rive du lac où un spectacle macabre l'attendait.

Le corps étendu de sa bien-aimée ne paraissait n'attendre que lui. Lui, un macareux, une grenouille et une tortue. Mais lui quand même.

\- Francesca…

Sa voix se cassa alors qu'il s'approchait à pas lourds, telle une marionnette abîmée dont les membres menaçaient de tomber. Il s'écroula aux côtés d'elle, comme n'osant la toucher. Mais ses mains finirent par frôler cette peau douce, cette chevelure soyeuse, cette taille délicate…

\- Francesca… sanglotait-il presque. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi Francesca, Pardonne-moi…

Le corps se faisait un peu plus flasque entre ses bras, lui rappelant la fin inévitable. On ne pouvait repousser la mort éternellement.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Francis roula par terre, se mettant sur le dos. Il souffrait le martyr mais son esprit n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner le combat, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça… Pas après avoir retrouvé espoir ! Si sa vie devait se terminer cette nuit, le destin était bien cruel. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla le ciel étoilé. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, il avait toujours aimé les nuits sans lune. Le blond trouvait l'atmosphère plus mystérieuse, plus propice aux confidences. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Ludwig, Feliciano et Lovino se rendirent auprès de lui, inquiets de voir la santé de la "princesse" aussi mauvaise.

Francis voulut tendre le bras vers eux, mais il se sentait trop faible. Si il s'éteignait ce soir, il aurait enfin la chance d'être entouré d'amis. Il ne manquait plus que Hellas pour que le groupe soit complet et enfin il aurait pu partir en paix. À la pensée de l'homme de sa vie, le cœur du jeune homme se serra douloureusement au point de le plonger dans l'inconscience.

\- Francesca…

Si même dans l'inconscience on ne pouvait le laisser tranquille ?! Mais les doigts si chauds frôlant sa peau, la chaleur d'un autre corps non loin et les plaintes de son fiancé finirent par réveiller Francis, qui, bien que faible rouvrit les yeux pour contempler le visage de son aimé.

" Fra… Francis… Appelle-moi Francis"

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être lui-même, même chez son père il était obligé de se comporter comme une fille et de vivre comme tel. Aujourd'hui cependant il aimerait qu'il n'y ait plus aucun mensonge, plus aucun non dit. Il voulait partir libéré de tout cela. Le blond porta une main à sa poitrine, agrippant ses faux atouts et tirant légèrement dessus. Dans son état il ne pouvait pas arracher cette fausse poitrine pour faire définitivement comprendre qui il était au brun.

"Je t'ai..."

Les derniers mots d'amour de l'homme-cygne moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'il sombrait de nouveau…

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Presque timidement, il suivit son geste, surpris.

Maladroitement, il tira à son tour sur cette poitrine, s'étonnant du toucher étrange. Normalement, ça devrait être de la chair, non ? Enfin, si il devait se fier au souvenir de son enfance. Alors, pourquoi cela ressemblait-il à du tissu ?

La prothèse se déchira et tomba du décolleté, laissant un torse à moitié plat (l'autre prothèse encore en place) et plutôt masculin.

\- Que… Franc… Francis ? Se corrigea-t-il.

Il était perdu. Sa fiancée était un homme ? Il lui avait menti pendant toutes ces années ? L'amour qu'il lui portait… Était-il seulement sincère ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un autre mensonge fomenté par son roi de père afin de les marier ?

Malgré ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir.

\- Je… Je n'ai fait ce vœu que pour elle… lui… Je jure de n'aimer que Francis…

La mort dans l'âme, il reprit ce vœu qu'il avait tant souhaité clamer auparavant, le liant à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, juste pour le voir rouvrir les yeux. Et s'expliquer.

Tant pis, il ne sera pas le premier roi à régner seul et à léguer le trône à son frère cadet.

Le dos courbé sur ce qui pourrait passer pour un poids immense, il protégeait le corps mince de celle qui avait été sa fiancée, triturant la prothèse de chiffon d'une main et jouant avec ses cheveux de l'autre, le regard fixé sur un brin d'herbe au loin. Il sera dur de refaire sa vie après pareille découverte, sa mère aura sans doute bien du mal pour s'en remettre, mais elle comprendra sans doute.

Héraklès n'était pas un monstre sans cœur, quitte à avoir le sien de brisé, il préférait que cet homme vive.

\- Eh bien, petit prince, il semblerait que découvrir la vérité ne t'enchante pas ! Gloussa le sorcier.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard blasé qui le fit à peine sourciller.

\- Tss, vous les jeunots êtes tous pareils. En quoi l'apparence est importante ? N'as-tu pas appris à le connaître après toutes ces années ? Enfin, soit, il ne me sera que plus facile de le séduire si tu ne fais plus partie de la course !

Sans douceur, il récupéra le corps du travesti, poussant le prince qui n'en menait pas large, retourné par les derniers événements en date.

\- Le… séduire ? Mais il est en train de mourir. Seriez-vous nécrophile ?

Malgré la situation, malgré les bris de son amour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir tourner en bourrique son adversaire.

\- Vous seul êtes capable de lui redonner vie, souffla-t-il. N'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez le sauver ?

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai le pouvoir, ne me confonds pas avec mon frère, renifla Kenneth.

\- J'ai entendu ça ! Cria une voix au loin.

\- Mais pour cela, tu vas devoir me convaincre, ricana-t-il, oblitérant l'interruption, des volutes de magie commençant à l'entourer.

\- Vous convaincre ? Mais vous convaincre de quoi ?

Héraklès aurait compris si ça avait été un défi pour reprendre Francesca, afin que la vie réintègre son corps, mais là… C'était pour un inconnu, un menteur, un homme dont il connaissait tout juste le nom et qui s'était joué de lui durant toutes ces années…

Par réflexe, il porta la main à son cou, dans l'idée de toucher le pendentif qu'il avait pris l'habitude de frôler dans ces moments de doute. Mais il ne l'avait plus, l'ayant passé autour du cou de la fausse Francesca.

\- Eh bien… bah, me convaincre de lui faire ouvrir les yeux ? Proposa le sorcier, se rendant compte de son plan bancal. Enfin, tu ne vas pas laisser un innocent mourir juste parce que tu es frisquet de l'épée ?!

C'était bien, ça, énerver le prince juste pour qu'il se décide.

Euh, en fait, pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il devait être un suicidaire dans l'âme…

« Heureusement » pour lui, le prince avait fini par se décider et avait empoigné son arme, prêt à en découdre, priant pour que ce fait d'arme ne soit jamais porté aux légendes. C'était ridicule. Heureusement qu'il n'aura aucun enfant ou petit-enfant auquel raconter cette bagarre digne des tavernes à soldat…

Enfin, son frère pourra toujours le faire, lui ayant permis d'achever le sorcier avant que celui-ci ne le fasse à son tour. Quoique, il s'était évanoui peu après, donc avec un peu de chance, il pourrait avoir tout oublié.

Héraklès se laissa de nouveau tomber auprès du corps froid de celle qu'il aurait pu aimer.

En voulant le sauver, il avait anéanti toute chance de le voir rouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il entreprenait se soldait par un échec ? Il avait dû être maudit à la naissance….

\- Je… Je suis navré princesse… prince Francis. En voulant vous sauver, je n'ai fait que vous condamner.

Et, troublé par ce visage si paisible, si angélique, auprès duquel il s'était déjà imaginé vivre des années de bonheur, il se pencha, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, une unique larme coulant le long de sa joue pour se briser sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Heureusement pour le blond, Héraklès avait suivi son mouvement et avait retiré une des prothèses qu'il portait. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids au sens propre (car ces prothèses étaient assez lourdes) comme au sens figuré. Il était cependant trop faible pour se demander si le brun l'accepterait tel qu'il est vraiment, si le fait qu'il soit un homme le répugne ou même si il remettrait son amour en question. La seule chose à laquelle Francis à présent était de partir en étant libéré de tous ses secrets.

Il reprit conscience lorsque la chaleur qui l'enveloppait le quitta, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et laissa la tête retomber sur le côté. Il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Kenneth mais il n'était pas sûr, il n'entendait que des bribes de mots. Sa vision n'était pas mieux, il était sûr de voir une tornade orangée à un moment et pensait voir la silhouette de son bien aimé. Il avait changé de bras, de ça il était sûr. Son corps chuta lourdement durant la bataille de ses deux prétendants, il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

Francis n'avait plus mal, il avait l'impression de flotter. Il se trouvait au château de son père, dans un des jardins assis sur un banc. Ses vêtements avaient été remplacés par des vêtements d'homme, c'était bien la première fois qu'il portait ce genre de frusques. Alors qu'il leva les yeux, il rencontra le regard habituellement rieur de Lucius posé sur lui, sauf que pour une fois il était bien sérieux. L'ancien roi se posa à côté de son fils.

"Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt Francis." Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son cadet. "Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir menti toute ta vie, je me suis rendu compte à ma mort que j'avais été un père ignoble envers toi et que je n'ai fait que me servir de toi."

Le blond le regarda, un peu perplexe. Il avait tellement envie de croire que tout ceci était vrai. Cependant si tout cela était réel cela voudrait dire qu'il avait succombé.

"Cela n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui Père, Héraklès a fini par découvrir notre secret mais je suis mort. J'ai pu mourir en étant moi-même c'est le principal."

Il tenta un sourire rempli de larmes vers son père, constater qu'il était vraiment mort lui brisait le cœur. Même si il était heureux de revoir son père, il aurait voulu vivre plus longtemps auprès de l'homme qu'il aime. Revoir ses frères aussi. Lucius prit alors le visage de sa progéniture entre ses doigts.

"Tu n'es pas encore mort, tu es dans un état d'entre-deux." Il leva un doigt en l'air. "Tu entends ? Ton cher Héraklès t'appelle, tu va aller le rejoindre."

Effectivement Francis pouvait entendre Hellas, c'était un murmure mais il l'entendait. Il se leva et enlaça son paternel fortement alors qu'il perdait peu à peu consistance.

"Tu embrasseras tes frères pour moi et tu leur diras que je les aime. Tu diras aussi au prince Héraklès que si il ne prend pas bien soin de toi je reviendrai d'entre les morts pour lui botter le derrière !"

Le blond rit doucement avant de disparaître. Cette fois-ci, il eut le temps de faire ses adieux à son père. Après un moment de flottement, l'ancienne princesse se rendit compte que son corps était lourd, ses yeux étaient aussi fermés. Ce qui le gênait le plus était de sentir quelque chose d'humide rouler sur sa joue. Il frotta son visage un peu maladroitement, encore un peu endolori avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le visage de son prince était si proche et semblait si malheureux… Il se redressa quelque peu pour l'embrasser, passant les bras autour de son cou.

"Ne pleure plus maintenant, je suis là."

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Désolé.e, j'ai oublié de le publier la semaine dernière, mais ça ne devrait rien décaler, prochain chapitre mardi suivant ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

La vision troublée par ses récentes larmes -bien qu'une seule ne coulât réellement- Héraklès ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait d'arriver. La princesse Francesca était bien morte ? Enfin, le prince Francis… Il allait vraiment avoir du mal à faire la part des choses entre les deux identités, son cœur se serrant à cette constatation.

\- Oui, tu es là… souffla-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Le retour auprès des leurs… du moins, auprès de la famille royale Karpusi, fut silencieuse, Neoklos encore sous le coup des événements récents, frissonnant de froid, Héraklès remâchant la trahison de feu le roi Lucius et le fils de ce dernier derrière son fiancé.

\- Et que vas-tu faire, maintenant, grand-frère ? Demanda subitement Neo en claquant des dents.

\- Ce que je vais faire ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix sombre. Je ne comprends pas.

\- On dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un. Ou qu'on a noyé les chatons de la vieille Cathy. Donc, oui, je me pose la question.

Il esquiva sans aucun mal la détente du bras que son frère amorçait par réflexe. Il y était habitué, à force.

\- Tu devrais être content, non ? Tu as récupéré ta princesse ?!

Le large sourire enjoué du prince assombrit d'autant plus le caractère de son aîné qui sentait la prothèse restante contre son dos. Tout ça n'était que fumisterie. Une mise en scène débile et fade. Dont il ne voulait plus faire partie.

Il se força à sourire à son frère pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu.

\- Que dois-je faire, mère ? Souffla-t-il, le cœur en berne.

\- Si Lucius n'était pas mort, je le maudirais. Je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès, tempêta la souveraine.

Depuis dix minutes qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle n'avait pas décoléré, faisant les cent pas sur le tapis coloré, son fils assis sur une méridienne, triturant un quelconque bibelot qui traînait sur le bureau de sa mère. Il venait de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé tantôt alors que Francis et Neoklos se réchauffaient et changeaient de vêtements.

\- Je suis navrée, trésor, mais tu vas devoir continuer. Tu t'es déclaré devant trop de monde. Tu as pris en témoin des nobles de tous horizons. Tu ne peux faire demi-tour, c'est trop tard. Je n'ai pas élevé de parjure.

Son regard sinople, pareil à celui de son fils, était glacé, imperturbable, le défiant de la contrarier. Ainsi avait parlé la reine.

Les cloches sonnaient, étourdissant ceux trop proches des bâtiments, mais c'était généralement des membres faisant partie des festivités, donc ils n'étaient pas très clairs eux-même, transportés par la situation actuelle.

Un mariage royal, ce n'était pas tous les jours ! Sans parler de la passation de pouvoir entre la reine mère et le futur roi.

Ce dernier avançait d'un pas pesant, l'air aussi joyeux qu'un croque-mort, son ancien fiancé au bras, devenu son mari aux yeux de la loi et de la religion.

\- Papa doit être mort de rire, commenta Neo en les regardant passer.

Gupta fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre son habituel air pensif.

\- Du peu que je l'ai connu, je dirais plutôt qu'il serait en train d'écumer de rage. À cause du coup fourré fomenté par le roi Lucius. Il a toujours dit qu'il fallait s'en méfier.

Neoklos le crut sur parole, étant vraiment trop jeune pour se souvenir de son père.

\- On fait quoi, maintenant ? Souffla-t-il.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Francis, épuisé par son aller-retour express dans l'au-delà, se laissa porter jusqu'au château de son prince, sur le chemin il s'endormit très vite. Il était bien contre le dos de son amour, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il y avait une couille dans le vélo moteur. Une fois arrivé au palais, il salua la reine vite fait avant de suivre Neoklos pour se changer. Pour la première fois de sa vie il put enfiler des vêtements d'homme. Le blond était ravi, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux ! Malheureusement, les choses se compliquèrent quand il se rendit compte que Héraklès l'évitait soigneusement. Pourtant, Francis faisait tout pour le croiser au détour d'un couloir, allant frapper à la porte de sa chambre… Les repas, eux, étaient silencieux. Le pauvre jeune homme se sentait coupable, alors que finalement lui aussi était une victime comme eux.

Les quelques jours qui séparèrent son retour du mariage furent une véritable torture. Pourquoi fallait-il autant de temps pour préparer un foutu mariage ? Plus il attendait, plus il avait envie de fuir et de se terrer au fond d'un trou. Il était limite plus heureux avec Kenneth. Cependant il fallait envoyer les invitations, préparer la salle, les décorations, le repas et on en passe. Le jour du mariage arriva enfin, Francis eut l'autorisation de s'afficher en temps qu'homme au bras de son futur mari. Ses frères étaient présents, ils semblaient heureux mais en même temps gênés de le revoir. Le prince préféra mettre ça de côté pour le moment et sortit de l'église au bras de son désormais époux. Tous les deux ayant des frères, la question de succession ne se posait pas. Héraklès cependant avait plus l'air d'assister à un enterrement qu'à un mariage, et encore moins le sien.

La fête qui eut lieu pour célébrer le mariage fut grandiose, Eurydice avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. De toute sa vie, Francis n'avait pas vu de fête aussi belle. Après le repas, il se rapprocha de ses frères avec qui il échangea quelques étreintes avant que très vite une chose ne lui saute aux yeux.

"Vous étiez au courant…? Que je n'étais pas une fille, hein."

Ses frères baissèrent la tête à tour de rôle, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard du blond.

"Et personne n'a pensé à me le dire ! Sérieusement ?"

Elle était où la blague dans tout ça ? Toute sa famille lui avait menti sans aucun scrupule durant toutes ces années ?! Comment avait-ils pu lui faire ça ? Toute son existence n'avait été que mensonges et trahisons. Les plus grands lui expliquèrent alors le plan de leur défunt paternel, ce n'en était que plus ignoble. Les festivités étaient encore en cours mais l'émotion montant, le Français prit la poudre d'escampette. Il s'arrêta cependant non loin de la table où Héraklès était attablé. Les yeux remplis de larmes, il le regarda. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir parler avec lui, tout le dire, mais la colère de son époux l'empêchait de parler.

Il salua rapidement les invités, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble avant de monter dans sa chambre, enfin dans leur chambre. Il s'assit sur se lit et se mit à pleurer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Il attendit ensuite sagement que le brun arrive dans la chambre, il ne se retourna pas quand la porte s'ouvrit et se contenta de dire mollement.

"D'ici quelques jours je partirai, plus personne n'entendra parler de moi et tu pourras retrouver ta liberté. J'ai bien vu que j'étais un fardeau pour toi… Je préfère disparaître plutôt que de devoir vivre en affrontant tous les jours ta colère."

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Héraklès n'arrivait pas à sourire, malgré tous ses efforts.

Il était encore perdu entre Francesca et Francis, n'arrivant pas à mettre un mot sur les sentiments mitigés qui le remuaient intérieurement en tous sens. Et c'était pour cette raison que, malgré les remontrances de sa mère, il donnait l'impression d'enterrer à nouveau son père. Ça promettait une nuit de noces mémorable, dis donc…

Il eut un petit sourire en voyant son nouvel époux avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ne semblant pas se lasser de tourner la tête en tous sens pour se gaver des festivités en leur honneur. Il avait l'air si plein de vie… Si loin de cette vision agonisante qui hantait encore parfois ses songes.

Mais il censurait ses tentatives d'affection et s'astreignait à une attitude froide et désintéressée.

Il ne fallait pas que Francis s'imagine le moindre de ses soucis, pas tant qu'il ne puisse faire le ménage dans tout cela.

Le futur roi se permit tout de même un sourire léger lorsque son prince s'écarta de lui au profit de ses frères qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis l'attaque où son père avait péri et lui-même kidnappé. Et maintenant, c'était lui, Héraklès, qui le leur kidnappait.

Le sourire ne tint pas longtemps lorsque la ligne délicate des épaules du blond parut se tendre, signe d'une émotion négative. Mais de là à savoir laquelle…

Le visage de marbre, il le laissa disparaître à travers les couloirs du château, évitant son regard lorsqu'il tourna le sien en sa direction. Peut-être avait-il eu besoin de soutien ? Il n'aurait pas dû le lui refuser.

D'un geste de la main, il fit venir à lui le Grand Chambellan qui s'avança, un peu hésitant, sur la conduite à tenir.

\- Puis-je vous servir ? Balbutia-t-il.

\- Mon époux vient de quitter la pièce. Je ne peux le suivre, hélas, ce serait trop visible et pourrait être pris comme une insulte. Je te laisse donc la lourde tâche d'aller s'enquérir de son état. Pourvois à ses besoins, quels qu'ils soient.

\- À vos ordres.

Il disparut parmi les convives, traçant les pas légers du nouveau marié qui le menèrent dans la chambre royale, recevant un discours qui n'était sûrement pas destiné à sa personne.

Sirotant son verre et suivant du regard le dos du serviteur, Héraklès n'arrêta ces deux actions qu'une fois les portes refermées. C'était à lui, maintenant, d'entrer en scène.

Un sourire enjoué sur le visage, il se leva de sa chaise et croisa le regard effaré de sa mère. Bon, okay, peut-être un peu moins enjoué, si il faisait peur à sa propre mère…

Saluant les convives, il se dirigeait vers sa nouvelle famille, les frères de son époux, qui avaient l'air bien gênés d'être là. Les pauvres.

\- Bienvenue dans notre royaume, même si on vous l'a déjà dit. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'apercevoir le mouvement d'humeur de Francis, j'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de fâcheux ? Si vous voulez bien m'en faire part, afin que je puisse apaiser les esprits...

Ce qui passait pour une invitation n'était qu'un ordre déguisé. Mais l'alcool avait suffisamment coulé pour qu'ils ne prennent pas offense et expliquent la situation actuelle, se rendant à peine compte de la fureur glacée qui prenait place sur le visage du futur souverain.

Quelle idée, aussi, d'avouer pareille chose en pareil moment…

Il ne se calma qu'à l'aide de Gupta qui apparut à ses côtés, posant sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de soutien mais aussi d'apaisement.

\- Mon prince, vous feriez mieux de rejoindre votre mari. J'expliquerai la situation à la reine, votre mère.

Le ton pompeux et protocolaire était nécessaire, en présence d'invités illustres ou du moins nobles. Il ne pouvait y couper. Mais au moins le message était-il passé.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, messires, mais mon conseiller a raison. Que serait un mariage si je suis seul face à la foule ?

Avec un rire faux que n'aurait sans doute pas renié le roi Lucius du temps de son vivant, Héraklès prit congé et échangea des banalités et des politesses avec ceux qui étaient sur son chemin, rongeant son frein de ne pouvoir aller plus vite rejoindre Francis.

Première étape : sa chambre. Enfin, la leur, maintenant.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

"D'ici quelques jours je partirai, plus personne n'entendra parler de moi et tu pourras retrouver ta liberté. J'ai bien vu que j'étais un fardeau pour toi… Je préfère disparaître plutôt que de devoir vivre en affrontant tous les jours ta colère."

Un toussotement attira l'attention de Francis qui se retourna alors et tomba non pas sur son bien-aimé comme il le pensait mais sur le grand chambellan Vlad. Il rougit violemment, mort de honte, et retourna aussitôt la tête pour ne plus le voir. Il prit son visage entre ses mains… Comme c'était gênant et problématique. En plus il avait le visage bouffi par les pleurs ? Est-ce que le petit homme avait remarqué ? Allait-il se moquer de lui ? Le disputer pour penser pareille chose ? Allait-il aller cafter ses intentions à la reine ?… Il ne valait mieux pas, sinon Francis pouvait dire adieu à la vie. La beauté d'Eurydice n'avait d'égale que son intransigeance en matière de promesse et d'image.

« Je… Si vous pouviez garder pour vous ce que vous venez d'entendre, ce serait très gentil et je vous serais à jamais redevable. »

Vlad regarda l'ancienne princesse. L'homme avait vraiment l'air écrasé par le poids de son chagrin, mais aussi des mensonges qu'il avait dû subir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Le chambellan avait les oreilles baladeuses et aimait écouter les conversations des autres à leurs insu… Mais surtout, il avait appris tous les détails de l'histoire de la part de son bien-aimé Arthur qui était revenu sagement à la maison depuis le trépas du sorcier.

« Princesse… Enfin Prince Francis. Désolé, je ne suis pas encore bien habitué à vous appeler ainsi. »

Un petit sourire désolé se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Il se fichait qu'on l'appelle prince ou princesse. Au fond, l'appellation comptait peu et il n'était plus à ça près. Depuis qu'il était revenu ici, beaucoup de gens avaient cafouillé lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Il savait que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps, enfin s'il restait.

« Je ne peux imaginer la situation dans laquelle vous êtes actuellement. Cependant, le prince Héraklès possède des sentiments sincères à votre égard et je doute que le fait que vous soyez un homme change quelque chose. Lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un si passionnément, on l'accepte tel qu'il est réellement. »

Vlad suivait les ordres de son maître, le blond avait visiblement besoin de réconfort alors il se faisait un devoir de le réconforter le mieux possible. De plus il faisait aussi une fleur à son maître en empêchant que son mari déjà si difficile à attraper ne se fasse la malle.

« Mon maître n'est pas en colère contre vous, il a juste du mal à accepter que votre défunt père ait pu fomenter un mensonge pareil. Je suis sûr que d'ici quelques temps, il sera avec vous comme il l'était avant votre enlèvement. Laissez-lui encore un peu de temps. »

Francis le regardait, un peu perdu dans ses pensées qui ne faisaient que tourbillonner dans sa tête au fur et à mesure que l'homme à tout faire parlait. Il avait peut-être raison après tout, mais ces derniers jours de solitude et la trahison de ses frères lui minaient le morale. Il soupira un peu, se laissant quelques jours de réflexion supplémentaire avant de prendre sa décision définitive. Il se garda cependant d'en informer le chambellan.

« Merci pour vos conseils. »

Vlad demanda si Francis avait besoin d'autre chose, celui-ci lui demanda juste de l'aide pour enfiler ses vêtements de nuit. Il se glissa ensuite sous la couette, priant pour que la soirée se finisse assez vite pour qu'il puisse retrouver Héraklès. Même si celui-ci lui fait toujours la tête, il pourra au moins sentir sa chaleur près de lui… Jamais sa mère ne le laisserait dormir ailleurs pour leur nuit de noces, bien que celle-ci soit moins importante que celle pour un couple composé d'un homme et d'une femme car aucun enfant ne naîtra de leur union. Le chambellan glissa juste avant de partir que le blond ne regrettera pas sa nuit de noce et que celle-ci lui fera définitivement changer d'avis. Francis rougit mais ne répondit rien, il ne pensait plus à leur union charnelle depuis qu'il pensait que Hellas le détestait.

Le chambellan redescendit et, à la fin de la fête, il alla retrouver son maître dans un coin tranquille juste avant que celui-ci ne retrouve Francis.

« Le prince Francis est très attristé par ces derniers jours ici. Il pense même à partir, mais j'ai tout fait pour qu'il accepte de rester le temps que vous lui fassiez changer d'avis. Il pense être un fardeau pour vous. »

Il s'inclina et laissa son maître rejoindre son époux.

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Héraklès allait passer les portes lorsque le Chambellan l'attrapa juste avant, lui apportant des nouvelles de son époux. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment inquiétantes, du peu qu'il le connaissait, ça ne l'étonnait pas, en fait.

Il remercia Vlad d'un signe de la tête et pressa le pas en direction de la chambre nuptiale. C'était à lui, maintenant, de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de le rassurer.

Il toqua légèrement à la porte avant d'entrer, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse. C'était surtout pour prévenir de son arrivée, au cas où.

\- Francis ? Demanda-t-il en poussant la porte.

Héraklès fit attention à la fermer correctement derrière lui, tournant la clé dans la serrure. Non seulement il ne souhaitait pas qu'on les dérange -quelles que soient leurs activités- mais surtout, il aimerait éviter que son époux ne s'enfuie. Pas que ce soit son genre, mais sait-on jamais.

Se rendant compte qu'il était déjà couché, il soupira, mitigé entre la frustration et le réconfort. Il se changea rapidement, glissant à son tour sous les draps, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Bien que la tradition voudrait que la nuit de noces soit surveillée, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de la leur, étant dans l'impossibilité biologique de procréer. Mais sa mère était tout de même capable de se coller à la porte de la chambre afin de s'assurer du bon procédé. Elle pouvait être une sacrée perverse, quand elle le voulait.

Y repenser lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs presque douloureux, de sa mère le surprenant dans des situations… embarrassantes et honteuses. Elle était une vraie démone quand elle le voulait.

Mais Francis n'avait sûrement pas la tête à ça ?

Sur le côté, la tête soutenue par sa main, il scruta son dos, soupesant le pour et le contre. Avant de finalement avancer la main et de frôler la ligne de ses épaules du bout des doigts.

\- Tu dors ? Souffla-t-il.

Il n'était pas assez butor pour le réveiller et puis, peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de parler ? C'était possible, la journée avait été riche en émotion.

De l'épaule, sa main glissa jusqu'au bras alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus. Non pas dans l'idée forcée de profiter de la nuit, mais pour éviter de se réveiller sur le sol le lendemain. Surtout que c'était froid, comme matière.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

\- Francis ?

Ledit Francis s'enfonça encore plus dans les coussins en entendant la voix de son époux derrière la porte. Il avait un peu peur de ce qui allait se dérouler ou même de leur discussion si il montrait qu'il était réveillé. Alors il garda le silence et tenta de simuler le sommeil. Plus le brun approchait plus il était difficile pour lui de garder son calme. Le pire fut quand il sentit les doigts de Héraklès frôler son épaule. Comment pouvait-il faire ça alors que durant des jours il l'avait évité ?!

\- Tu dors ?

Le blond roula des yeux, comment pouvait-il dormit alors qu'il essayait de lui parler depuis tout à l'heure ?! Il n'était pas bruyant non plus mais ça plus la lumière des chandelles avant qu'elles ne soient éteintes, plus le poids en plus dans le lit. Il y avait de quoi réveiller quelqu'un, surtout que Héraklès continuait de se rapprocher. Il prit sur lui pour éviter de soupirer et se détendit.

"Non, je ne dors pas."

Il se recula pour se mettre tout contre le torse de son amant. Il attrapa sa main qui était sur son bras et la mit sur son ventre. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de réconfort, il ferma de nouveau les yeux se laissant un peu aller. Ensuite viendrait la partie un peu moins réjouissante.

"Tu as mis du temps à arriver, j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu irais dormir ailleurs mais je me suis rappelé que ta mère t'étriperait sûrement si tu le faisais."

Il finit par se retourner dans le lit pour lui faire face, même si il était encore un peu contrarié par le comportement de son prince durant ces derniers jours mais aussi durant le mariage, il resta tout contre lui. Francis posa une de ses mains sur la hanche de son vis à vis.

"Pourquoi tu m'évites et maintenant tu es si doux avec moi ?"

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il se rencognait contre lui, sentant son corps, appréciant la sensation sous sa main des légers muscles. Bon, le défaut de cette position, c'est qu'il avait ses cheveux soyeux dans les yeux et qu'il les mangeait légèrement, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre pour si peu. Ce n'était vraiment, ni le lieu, ni le moment de râler.

\- Oui, navré. Je devais remettre certaines personnes à leur place, déclara-t-il tranquillement. Et, certes, ma mère ne reculerait sans doute pas devant une telle initiative, mais j'ose te rappeler que ça reste ma chambre, à l'origine.

Normalement, il aurait dû emménager dans la chambre royale, tout comme ses parents et les parents de leurs parents, etc. Mais il était juste hors de question qu'il dorme dans le même lit que celui où lui et son frère avaient été conçus.

Même si, selon sa mère, Neoklos aurait plutôt été engendré dans les écuries suite à une campagne des plus éprouvantes.

Bref.

Lorsqu'il lui fit face, il repoussa les mèches de son visage, le dégageant.

C'était étrange de reconnaître les traits fins de Francesca qu'il avait mémorisés d'un été à l'autre, alors que son cerveau lui rappelait que c'était _Francis_.

\- Doux ? Tu trouves que je suis doux ? Je suis juste moi-même, Francis. Ce n'est, évidemment, pas facile de passer outre les derniers événements, et je fais au mieux, je t'assure, mais… Je ne peux pas non plus cracher sur l'attirance que j'éprouve pour toi. Il m'a juste fallu un peu de temps pour dépasser préjugés et réflexions ancrées au plus profond de moi.

De ses cheveux, il passa à son visage, caressant le nez, la mâchoire, les lèvres, puis le cou, la pomme d'Adam, le torse… pour ne s'arrêter qu'à la taille, la caressant légèrement.

\- Alors, oui, je sais, je n'ai pas été très présent, ces derniers temps, et j'en suis profondément navré, mais… Accepterais-tu mes excuses ? J'imagine que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir du mal à me faire à la situation actuelle, évidemment...

Ses mots résonnaient à ses oreilles, faisant vibrer la literie sous les accords graves.

Il sentait qu'en ce moment, il se déroulait une scène encore plus importante que tantôt, lors des échanges de promesses ou d'alliances. Nul besoin d'user de magie ou de religion. Juste de mots.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ah, tiens, sur e-monsite, je n'avais pas publié toute l'histoire...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

\- Oui, navré. Je devais remettre certaines personnes à leur place et, certes, ma mère ne reculerait sans doute pas devant une telle initiative, mais j'ose te rappeler que ça reste ma chambre, à l'origine.

Le blond roula des yeux un peu amusé, cela aurait donc dû être lui qui aurait dû prendre la poudre d'escampette et prendre une autre chambre, mais il savait que la chambre qu'il occupait avant était désormais occupée par un des invités importants du mariage. En fait toutes les autres chambres étaient occupées sauf la chambre royale, il aurait donc été difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre de partir voir ailleurs. Un petit rire amusé s'échappa des lèvres de Francis.

"Mes souvenirs me rappellent plutôt un garçon taquin qui adorait me rendre chèvre… j'avoue que je le lui rendais bien."

En réalité son enlèvement les avaient tous les deux beaucoup changés. Francis avait appris que quand on aime on ne devrait pas s'attacher aux petits défauts de l'autre, Héraklès lui avait l'air d'avoir pris en maturité. Si, il y a maintenant dix ans, on lui avait dit qu'il se sentirait heureux dans les bras du brun, dans leur lit, il aurait sûrement ri. Il aurait certainement ri et envoyé paître le malheureux qui lui aurait dit cela.

Les caresses de Héraklès lui procurèrent une émotion nouvelle qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à bien définir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que ses joues se réchauffaient, ce rapprochement le perturbait un petit peu et le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait peur de rater quelque chose. Surtout que, d'après ce qu'il a compris, son amant avait déjà eu des aventures charnelles alors que lui non, une petite part de lui était même jaloux.

"Bien sûr que je les accepte… tu es loin d'être le seul à avoir quelques difficultés à te faire à la situation, mais disons que tu es le seul qui m'importe."

Il se rapprocha encore plus, glissant une de ses jambes entre les sienne et l'autre il la passa au-dessus. Ses bras allèrent se glisser dans le dos de son époux, collant par la même leurs torses. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de lumière pour pouvoir observer les traits du prince qu'il aimait tant.

"Tu m'aimes toujours ?"

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A la base, Moony voulait un lemon. Mais j'ai fini par refuser, la dynamique de nos réponses me gênait (ça et le fait que j'en avais marre de ce RP, je l'avoue xD)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Le sentir se rapprocher de lui lui fit encore plus plaisir que tout le reste. Il l'avait fait de lui-même, sans y être poussé par une personne ou par les circonstances. Et ça, plus que tout le reste, ça le touchait.

Alors, il reprit ses caresses, les accentuant légèrement, s'amusant de le voir presque affamé d'attentions.

\- T'aimer ?

Il l'embrassa paresseusement, prenant tout son temps pour le goûter, loin de la bise rapide qu'ils avaient échangée devant témoins lors de la cérémonie d'union.

Il remonta une de ses mains pour dégager son visage des mèches blondes, rompant le baiser quelques instants.

\- Besoin de plus de preuves ou celle-ci te suffira ? Je suis tout à fait prêt à être plus démonstratif, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Il savait qu'en cet instant, il était celui qui mènerait la barque. Celui qui donnerait la direction à prendre. Et toutes ces métaphores pour dire qu'il était le plus expérimenté des deux au niveau charnel.

Une main contre sa taille, il le pressa contre lui, jouant avec le tissu pour le mettre en confiance.

À tout instant, Francis pouvait l'arrêter, le pousser hors du lit, crier… Allait-il le faire ? Cette appréhension fit naître de nombreux frissons le long de son échine, de manière agréable, fouettant son envie de lui.

Avec beaucoup de mal, il tentait de se concentrer pour garder son calme, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ça risquait d'être peu apprécié. Héraklès plongea son nez dans les boucles blondes de nouveau, se gorgeant de ce parfum si particulier qui lui avait tant manqué. Mais ça n'allait pas l'aider à se focaliser sur autre chose.

Il reprit ses lèvres, donnant un rythme plus soutenu cette fois, une espèce d'urgence à laquelle il voulait répondre.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Sa manière de demander plus était adorable, faisant fondre un peu plus Hellas qui avait bien du mal à se concentrer. Comment il pouvait, franchement, avec un visage aussi désirable juste sous le nez ?

En tout cas, la petite question innocente avait au moins eu le mérite de le refroidir.

Évitant son regard le temps de trouver une réponse correcte à formuler, il reprit ses esprits comme il put, s'éclaircissant légèrement la gorge.

Alors… Comment répondre sans risquer de se retrouver à dormir dans le couloir avec l'entrejambe douloureuse ?

\- Peut-être, finit-il par déclarer.

Voilà, il pouvait pas faire mieux. Autant rappeler que sa mère avait l'amour des fêtes et de l'alcool à profusion. Avec un peu de chance, il allait réussir à le lui faire oublier entre deux attentions… Allez, c'est parti, sinon, ça allait partir en débat…

Tirant sur le vêtement qui le recouvrait, Héraklès caressa les longues jambes, attentif à la moindre réaction de son mari. Il arrivait à deviner la peur dans ses yeux et son attitude, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait non plus ignorer le désir qui se dégageait de lui.

\- Je ne veux plus l'être non plus, lui assura-t-il. Plus jamais.

Il l'embrassait de plus en plus urgemment, rapprochant leurs corps dans une volonté fiévreuse de fusionner leurs deux êtres. S'il s'écoutait, ça ferait déjà quelques minutes que tout aurait volé et qu'ils seraient en train de s'unir de manière plus… énergique.

Mais pas sûr que Francis apprécie des bleus sur sa peau si délicate et de marcher en canard.

Il finit par lui ôter son vêtement, le jetant sur le sol un peu plus loin, prenant son temps pour découvrir ce corps inconnu.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile de se retenir…

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Francis compris tout de suite quelle était la réponse à sa question lorsque son mari détourna les yeux, comme s'il voulait fuir. Il sentit comme un pavé tomber au fond de son estomac, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout. Quand il était parti, avant de se faire kidnapper, il avait plus ou moins "rompu" leurs fiançailles, non ? Même si aucun de leurs parents n'aurait laissé faire une chose pareille. Un petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait drôlement à celle du sorcier lui soufflait que peut-être il avait folâtré durant le temps qu'ils ne passaient pas ensemble… Après tout, ils ne se voyaient que durant l'été, que faisait-il le reste de l'année ?

Il secoua la tête doucement pour chasser cette idée, mais aussi celle qui lui disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû céder aux avances de Kenneth, plutôt que se préserver pour quelqu'un qui lui n'avait pas hésité à goûter aux plaisirs de la vie sans retenue. Francis savait que, pour un prince, même fiancé, l'expérience est importante. Certains de ses frères, quand il était plus petit, lui avaient raconté comment un soir une dame expérimentée était entrée dans leurs chambres pour leur donner un cours particulier.

"C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas..."

Son ton était doux, il se voulait rassurant même s'il y avait au fond de son regard un avertissement qui laissait clairement entendre que si cela venait à se reproduire maintenant qu'ils étaient unis, sa vie deviendrait un enfer sans nom. Les douces attentions que le brun s'appliquait à lui prodiguer eurent raison de ses tensions. Son corps était parcouru de doux frissons à chaque caresse alors que sa peau, elle, brûlait chaque fois que Héraklès posait ses mains dessus. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui rendant chacun de ses baisers de manière de plus en plus désordonnée. Goûtant ses lèvres avec ardeur, laissant ses dents croquer légèrement cette chaire si tendre. Machinalement, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, recherchant le plus de contact possible.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent lorsqu'il se retrouva nu, c'était à la fois excitant et affreusement gênant. Par réflexe il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Jamais encore il ne s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Et s'il ne lui plaisait finalement pas ? Si il se moquait de son incompétence ? Il lâcha son cou, pour cacher son visage avec ses bras. Réaction stupide puisqu'il se dévoilait plus qu'autre chose, autre chose s'éveillant aussi légèrement entre ses jambes.

"Hellas..."

Sa voix était étrangement rauque à ses oreilles.

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Malgré le ton doux qu'employait son mari, Héraklès se sentit honteux d'un tel aveu. Non, il ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'essayer au jeu sous la couette, poussé par les garçons de son âge et sa mère elle-même. Enfin, pas de la même manière, la dernière étant à la fois plus entreprenante et plus sournoise.

Et puis… À cette époque, il ne s'entendait pas avec Francesca… Et après, on la pensait morte… Aux yeux de tous, c'était parfaitement normal de passer à autre chose. Ça et le fait qu'il était habituel dans sa culture qu'on enseigne la sexualité en plus des autres cours. De manière pratique s'entendait.

Mais il eut bien vite autre chose à penser, Francis semblait se laisser aller entre ses bras, ses joues se colorant alors que les caresses se faisaient plus osées. Puis, il y eut ce moment.

Celui où son prince se raidit, tenta de se cacher de son regard, l'évita.

L'entendre prononcer son nom de cette manière le fit sourire bien malgré lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce qui se passait un peu plus bas, on n'était pas des bêtes. Mais ce n'était pas facile.

\- Francis ? Chuchota-t-il doucement. Il y a un problème ?

Ses mains étaient revenues au niveau de son cuir chevelu, caressant gentiment les mèches blondes pour le rassurer mais aussi pour se focaliser sur autre chose.

Il n'était pas un ange, il le savait bien, alors mieux valait-il qu'il se concentre sur son mari qui ne paraissait plus être si sûr de lui en le câlinant, repoussant ses pulsions sexuelles. Il allait bien réussir, oui ? Il n'était pas si affamé, après tout, il…

Il était un adulte en possession de tous ses moyens, qui avait retrouvé [la femme] l'homme de sa vie, qui se trouvait avec ce dernier dans un grand lit après l'avoir déshabillé, et qui était plutôt connu pour son appétit sexuel.

Bon, il était foutu.

Peut-être que Francis ne demandera pas le divorce tout de suite ?

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

\- Francis ? Il y a un problème ?

Un problème ? Non, il n'y en avait aucun à part le fait de se retrouver tout nu devant quelqu'un et de ressentir des choses étranges sous la ceinture. Bien sûr, il avait déjà ressenti ça, avec des rêves plutôt humides, mais personne ne lui avait jamais expliqué. Ses frères détournaient ses questions à ce sujet et son père lui disait que ce n'était rien. De nouveau, la seule personne qui avait voulu répondre à ses questions était Kenneth, mais à ce moment-là Francis n'était pas réellement en état pour les poser et n'en avait pas envie.

"Non, aucun."

Il retira ses bras de devant son visage et posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées de son homme. C'était criminel d'être aussi beau, le jeune homme se sentait presque coupable de ne savoir comment répondre à ses attentes. Il aimerait lui faire plaisir, le laisser sans voix.

"Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plaît..."

Il ne voulait pas avoir le temps de réfléchir ou de se poser trop de questions. Bien entendu il avait peur, mais d'un autre côté il avait juste envie de se laisser aller et de profiter un maximum des retrouvailles avec son bel amant, car on ne peut pas dire qu'ils avaient pu profiter quand il était prisonnier ou encore quand il a failli mourir… quant à après, eh bien, vous connaissez la suite. Une de ses mains glissa derrière la nuque de Héraklès pour le ramener contre lui. Francis lui offrit alors un baiser enflammé qui, il l'espérait, mettrait fin aux interrogations de son époux.

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

\- C'est si gentiment demandé, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait, le futur roi les fit basculer, allongeant Francis sur le dos et le surplombant, le dévorant du regard sans s'en priver. Il savait que ça gênait son mari, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il l'avait attendu trop longtemps. Il ne parlait pas de leur enfance ou leur adolescence où ils s'ingéniaient à s'ignorer, non, il parlait du moment où ils avaient tous deux décidé d'officialiser une union décidée par leurs parents, où la foudre les avait atteints en plein cœur.

Avant que celui-ci ne se brise.

Repoussant ses pensées sombres, Hellas caressa cette peau si douce dont il était le seul à pouvoir profiter, explorant ce corps si pur, le faisant vibrer comme il savait si bien le faire, refoulant son désir pour se concentrer uniquement sur celui de son amant, tentant de le détendre, de le faire se sentir bien, libéré de toutes les contraintes qu'aurait pu lui infliger sa famille (allez savoir, avec un père comme celui-là).

Il était son mari, il était à lui.

Ils étaient au début d'une histoire qu'ils espéraient la plus longue possible, ponctuée de nuits toujours plus inoubliables.

Ses mains virevoltaient, telles celles d'un virtuose qui jouait d'un instrument qu'il connaissait fort bien, en tirant les notes qu'il voulait.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Francis bascula sur le dos, se retrouvant encore plus exposé au regard de son amant qui ne se gênait pas pour le dévorer des yeux. Il se mordilla la lèvre, rouge de gêne. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à la situation, quelque chose de plaisant à se savoir ainsi désiré. Cela rassurait grandement le blond qui, depuis que sa véritable identité lui avait été révélée, éprouvait quelques difficulté à accepter son corps. Sa réactions pouvant paraître stupide puisqu'il avait toujours eu ce corps-là, il avait préféré faire taire ses tortueuses pensées.

Chaque caresses de Héraklès le faisait soupirer chaleureusement, lui faisait produire des sons que lui-même ignorait pouvoir produire. Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de braises brûlantes qui se ravivaient toujours plus au toucher du brun. Il enviait l'habileté de son époux, il aimerait pouvoir lui rendre la pareille aussi bien.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le blond posa ses mains sur le torse de son aimé et commença à le découvrir doucement. Ses caresses étaient maladroites mais pleines de tendresse. Il passa finalement les mains sous sa tunique pour sentir sa peau contre ses doigts. Plus il le touchait, plus naissait en lui un besoin irrépressible de continuer, de palper plus fermement, de pincer, griffer, goûter cette peau légèrement halée. Il reproduisait les gestes de son époux, si cela lui procurait du plaisir à lui alors il pouvait donner du plaisir à son prince de la même manière.

"Ce n'est pas juste, tu as encore tes vêtements ~ "

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Héraklès cachait son sourire comme il pouvait suite à la prise d'initiative de Francis, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire le moins du monde, évidemment.

Il sentait son appréhension, sa timidité dans ces gestes peu assurés. Mais il discernait aussi le besoin d'en découvrir plus, de faire ses propres preuves, de ne pas se cantonner à l'étoile de mer docile ou de simplement reproduire ce qu'il lui faisait.

Sa plainte le fit légèrement glousser. Ça lui rappelait leur enfance commune, cette petite manie de bouder lorsqu'on le contrariait, et cette moue qui pourrait être déplacée sur ce visage adulte mais dont il n'était rien, bien au contraire. Ça ne le rendait que plus séduisant.

\- Ah oui, tu as raison, j'étais en train de les oublier. Mais quel dommage, mes mains sont bien trop occupées… Ah là là, que devrais-je faire ?

Hellas ponctua sa déclaration d'un baiser sur sa gorge, ses doigts s'approchant toujours plus des cuisses blanches sans y aller trop franchement, frôlant de loin la virilité impatiente de son mari.

\- Je me demande si tu pourrais m'aider ?

Pas que ça le gênait vraiment, au fond, d'ôter lui-même sa tenue, mais si on pouvait allier l'utile à l'agréable, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter !

\- S'il te plaît, souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

\- Ah oui, tu as raison, j'étais en train de les oublier. Mais quel dommage, mes mains sont bien trop occupées… Ah là là, que devrais-je faire ?

Lorsqu'il entendit son époux glousser et ensuite se moquer gentiment de lui, sa moue boudeuse s'accentua d'avantage. Il aimait bien le faire tourner en bourrique et ça depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Bien entendu, Francis le lui rendait bien, même si aujourd'hui il le taquinait un peu moins. Il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps. Une fois que le blond serait parfaitement à l'aise avec sa nouvelle condition, et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'homme qui l'aime, il reprendra avec joie ses taquineries.

« Tu devrais peut être les retirer, non ? »

Il soupira chaudement au baiser sur sa gorge, ses caresses le rendaient fou. Il mourrait d'envie d'en avoir plus, mais Héraklès n'avait pas l'air de vouloir accéder à ses désirs pour le moment. La moue boudeuse fut vite remplacée par un sourire rayonnant, la proposition de son prince lui plaisait bien. Il allait enfin pouvoir le voir dans le plus simple appareil, le goûter pleinement. L'excitation commençait à remplacer l'anxiété.

« Hm… je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, mais je veux bien t'aider. »

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, avant de le faire basculer pour se mettre au-dessus de lui. Il commença par lui retirer le haut de sa tenue, et observa un instant son homme. Il était diablement beau, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau. Machinalement il posa ses mains sur son torse, et le caressa doucement, redessinant le contour de ses muscles du bout des doigts. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui retira le reste de ses vêtements et l'observa, de nouveau assis sur ses cuisses. C'était étrange pour lui de voir un corps semblable au sien, pour lui les garçons étaient constitués différemment.

« Tu es tellement beau. »

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Et c'est fini !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

« Ça me plaît énormément même ~ »

Il lui sourit tendrement. Les caresses se firent plus appuyées, les baisers un peu plus désordonnés, plus avides. Ils s'unirent enfin et recommencèrent autant de fois que leurs corps le leur permirent cette nuit-là. La belle-mère de Francis fut ravie d'apprendre que le mariage avait été consommé, même si cela avait beaucoup moins d'importance étant donné qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait donner naissance à un héritier de cette manière.

Le blond avait été maladroit, parfois carrément nul. Mais lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs cabrioles le matin, la gêne et la maladresse étaient bien loin. Il s'était laissé complètement aller et tous les deux avaient plus profiter l'un de l'autre tout au long de la matinée. Ils partirent en voyage de noces au pays de l'ancienne princesse. Étant toujours en froid avec sa famille, Francis avait emmené Héraklès dans un coin un peu reculé du pays où il avait l'habitude de se rendre plus jeune.

Le couple royal, bien que particulier, fit vite l'unanimité. Au décès d'Eurydice, ils régnèrent jusqu'à ce que le petit frère de Héraklès se marie à une jeune femme. Étant le seul à pouvoir donner un héritier à la couronne, le couple préféra alors le laisser régner. Les amoureux profitèrent ensuite de leur nouvelle liberté pour faire le tour du monde.

* * *

 **Et voici donc le dernier texte !**

 **Ce ne fut pas simple, pour tout vous avouer...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Voracity Karn**


End file.
